Busman's Holiday
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry and Ruth finally get to go away for a few days.Will they really be able to leave work behind or will events conspire to get them back to London?What will happen on the Grid with Ros and Malcolm in charge? Is Nightingale there to cause problems now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All things Spooks related are owned by Kudos and BBC television.**

**This is my attempt at a happy fic. Blame Philippa from the spooks forum who suggested I give this a go. Hope you like it. Not entirely fluff but a bit of an adventure along the way too! **

**Busman's Holiday**

Ruth smiled; she couldn't actually believe they had managed to get away from London. There had been no Red Flash calls, no last minute emergencies or calls to go to Whitehall. Ros had practically thrown Harry out of his office as he went over how to get hold of him in an emergency for what felt like the twentieth time. Ros was not renowned for her patience and Ruth couldn't help but smile at the memory of the Section Head almost ordering Harry to go away and enjoy himself. The way Malcolm had sent her away suggested she had been just as bad. She smiled as she thought of what the two techies were putting together this time; perhaps it was a blessing Harry wasn't around to see it. Shaking her head she watched as Scarlet investigated something interesting at the bottom of the garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as Ruth stood in the garden waiting for Scarlet to finish attacking an interesting patch of grass at the bottom of the garden. He was relieved they had finally managed to get away from the Grid. He hadn't thought it was actually possible. He smiled as he watched Ruth try to distract Scarlet, but the little dog was far too interested in what she was doing to let Ruth stop her.

"Scarlet!" Ruth laughed as the little dog ran to the other side of the garden. It seemed she was determined to avoid going for a walk for as long as possible. Harry approached Ruth as she turned and smiled.

"She's as stubborn as you" Ruth smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know, she's well trained. Why do you want to go out anyway?" He began kissing her neck, making it difficult for Ruth to remember exactly why she had been intent on going down to the village.

"Well, since you insisted on driving up here over night, we have absolutely no food. I thought I'd take Scarlet and investigate" Harry tightened his hold on her.

"Nah, don't need food" He kissed her neck again as his warm hands began to snake up underneath the back of her shirt. Ruth pulled back slightly.

"Well Scarlet does. So do I, unless you think I should loose some weight" She raised an eyebrow as Harry immediately realised he had said something wrong.

"No, ah no Ruth. You know I didn't mean that" Ruth smiled as Harry began to think she'd been teasing him. Scarlet bounded over to them covered in mud. Her game had clearly become boring as she watched her two humans together she started barking, determined not to be left out.

"Come on then girl" Harry addressed the little dog. "Village it is." He avoided looking at Ruth who was smiling broadly at getting her own way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stood in the doorway of the small kitchenette on the Grid watching the team. She had to admit it was strange not having Harry and Ruth around. She watched Tariq looking over Malcolm's shoulder and staring at his computer screen looking very exited about something. Ros decided she really didn't want to know what had got the young officer so exited. Adam was still limping and Lucas and Zaf were deep in conversation about something. Ros sighed, there was no sign of Zoe. She'd disappeared to the registry an hour before and still hadn't returned.

Lucas looked up as Ros walked across the Grid towards him.

"Ok, what have we got?" She really wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"Morning Boss" Zaf smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the group Ruth categorised as threat level C seems to have imploded in on itself. One corrupt politician caught out by the tabloids." Lucas smiled as Ros rolled her eyebrows.

"Just one?" Ros remained deadpan as Lucas smiled. He knew that she had an inherent distrust of politicians, especially those that had a habit of turning up in the tabloids. Zaf nodded.

"Yeah you know that one that was in here with Andrew Lawrence the other week, kicking odd at Harry?" Zaf raised an eyebrow as Ros smiled slightly. It was good to see that karma really did exist.

"So, nothing life or death yet. OK, I'm off to Whitehall. Someone has to fill in for Harry at this JIC meeting" She picked up her leather jacket before walking away from the team.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The walk to the village had been peaceful. It was strange to be away from London without working. She felt Harry wrap his hand around hers. The walk back from the village should have been uneventful. Scarlet walked at Harry's heels, investigating the odd tree they passed. Ruth couldn't remember a time when she had seen Harry so relaxed. She smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"I give up, what are you smiling at Ruth?" He paused as she turned to him.

"You"

"Oh, thanks." He smirked slightly as he pulled Ruth to him, not caring they were still in the middle of the high street.

"Well, you're a funny man!" Ruth giggled as Scarlet became bored at the lack of progress they were making towards getting back to the cottage.

"Funny peculiar, or funny humorous?" Harry waited as Ruth seemed to consider the options.

"Both"

"Charming!" Harry pretended to be offended as Ruth began walking away. He couldn't help but smile as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you are. C'mon" Harry didn't need telling twice.

The rest of the walk back had been the same good natured teasing as in the high street. They were genuinely relaxed and happy as they reached the front garden of the cottage. Ruth stopped as they approached the doorway. Harry paused as he saw the colour drain from her face.

"Ruth?" He felt her pull on his hand as Scarlet began barking

"Who knows we are here?" Ruth felt the familiar stab of fear as Harry looked at her.

"Ros, Lucas and Catherine. No one else" He really didn't see why Ruth was so scared.

"Someone is in the cottage Harry. The door. Look" Ruth stepped forward as her heart began hammering in her chest.

"The paper" Harry realised what she had seen as he walked towards the door. The paper Ruth insisted on wedging in the door had disappeared.

"Harry" Ruth almost hissed as he pushed the door open. He ignored her, hoping that whoever it was had been scared away by Scarlet's barking. Ruth tightened her hold on the little dog's lead. The 8 year old terrier growling and pulling to investigate the intruders. Ruth stepped forward slightly, determined Harry wouldn't enter the cottage alone. Harry wished they were back in London as he stepped over the porch way into the main hallway. Ruth screamed as the burglar threw himself into Harry as he knocked him to the floor the younger man pushing past Harry as he barrelled in to Ruth, elbowing her in the face. Harry was immediately on his feet as he realised Ruth was still holding her face in her hands.

**author's note: Please let me know if I should continue with this. I think its going to be another multichapter. I dont seem to be able to write short stories. Who is Ruth and Harry's burglar. Does it have anything to do with the Grid or Nightingale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Still not mine**

**Repercussions**

Ruth sat on the floor of the hallway. Face hidden by her hands she felt sick. Scarlet could be heard barking near by as Harry knelt on the floor beside her. She was vaguely aware that the front door was still open. Warm hands began peeling her fingers away from her face.

"Ruth" Harry almost whispered as he pulled her hand down from her face "Are you ok?" He was so angry. All he had wanted was three days away from their old life. Three days where they didn't have to worry about the nightmares of the world. He didn't know why or who had spoiled it but all that mattered at that moment was Ruth seemed to be hurt.

"Ruth" he repeated again as he saw how hard she was breathing.

"I" She took a deep breath "Who was it Harry?" Ruth could feel her own temper rise as she realised what she had hoped would be a perfect weekend had been spoiled.

"I don't know. I didn't have a good look at him. Young man though, looked about Tariq's age. Let me see that" He pulled her hand away from her face as he fought the urge to find the young intruder and pulverise him. Ruth now had the start of a bruise across the right side of her face. Her right cheek was also swollen.

"I'm fine Harry" She tried to smile as he looked more and more concerned

"You hit your head. You have a bruise across your face. How is that fine?" He helped Ruth to stand as it became clear Scarlet agreed with Harry. She wouldn't leave her side as the pair made their way in to the kitchen.

"I've been hurt a lot worse" She smiled as he pushed her hair back from her face. They both knew it was true. Harry nodded, unwanted memories of Ruth lying in Malcolm's arms bleeding and then in hospital beds sprang to mind as he briefly looked away.

"Stay here" He forced himself back in to work mode "I'm going to look in the living room. Scarlet. Stay" The small dog sat at Ruth's feet as if she were Ruth's self appointed protector. Ruth couldn't help but smile at the small dog. The terrier obviously knew things weren't right. Ruth fought the tears. She had been looking forward to the weekend since Harry had mentioned it. She was suddenly very glad they had decided to bring the dog along with them.

X

The living room was a mess. He was suddenly pleased that he had brought nothing work related with him. The last thing Section D needed was a repeat of what happened when he had been burgled by a teenager years before. The chairs were thrown around the room and the place was a mess. Harry began to hope it was just an opportunity break in rather than them being targeted specifically. Ruth was still in the hallway with Scarlet when he returned.

"Harry?" Her mind was already back on the Grid "We should call the police".

"We will, I just want to check that nothing has been taken that matters. Let me look upstairs first." Ruth nodded as she followed him upstairs.

"Ruth stay here"

"No" Ruth rested her arm on his bicep "We do this together, you don't have to worry about me all the time" He closed his eyes as she squeezed his arm "I'm not that fragile, I wont break". He nodded as they walked upstairs together. Somehow he wanted to believe her.

Xxxxx

Ros hated going to Whitehall and the JIC meeting she had to attend just added insult to injury. The main problem was she had to sit opposite Andrew Lawrence for over an hour. Ros sighed as the Pod doors whooshed open. Initially she had liked Andrew Lawrence but since the explosion at the hotel she couldn't bare to be around him for longer than necessary. She had initially felt sorry for him as she had thought Harry had only believed he was part of Nightingale due to the way he ended up in Government. Now she was more than please he had been relegated to the position of Shadow Home Secretary. It meant she only had to deal with him occasionally. The co-alition government had their own particular nightmare in that role.

Ros stood at the edge of the Pods as Adam looked up. He was still on crutches but much more mobile. He called Ros over as she began to think that Saturdays on the Grid were as much a liability as the rest of the week.

"Yes Adam" Ros ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Harry called. There's been a bit of trouble." Adam watched as Ros rolled her eyes.

"They've been gone less than 24 hours" Ros began to wonder if Harry really was a magnet for trouble. Malcolm crossed the Grid towards them.

"Ah yes, there was a break in at the cottage. Nothing much taken but Ruth has ended up with a black eye." Malcolm sighed as he sat in Zaf's empty chair.

"Shit" Ros swore quietly. It wasn't fair; Harry and Ruth rarely took time off. When Ruth had been away she knew Harry had never used his full annual leave entitlement. "The cottage belongs to Harry's brother. Was anything taken?" Ros could see both Malcolm and Adam were worried about their friends.

"Nothing that could link Harry to MI 5" Adam paused as he saw Lucas approach them. There was still no sign of Zoe.

"Yeah, but there's a chance that there is a link to Ruth" Lucas growled as he thought of his friend.

"What?" Ros couldn't really believe what she was hearing.

"When she came back from Cyprus, she thinks she was followed. She spoke to Zoe while you were at Whitehall" Lucas sighed. Ros frowned; she really didn't know how Ruth's return from Cyprus could have anything to do with the break in at a cottage in Yorkshire.

"Are they on the way home?" Ros wanted to know exactly how serious this could turn out to be. Ruth had run back to the UK in a hurry with Nico and George. George was dead and Nico was living in Cyprus with his aunt. Ros had no idea who could have traced Ruth now. Mani was dead. Lucas had shot him.

"No, Harry wants to stay in Yorkshire until Sunday as planned. It seems the police are keen to talk to them. It's Ruth that thinks there is a Cypriot connection. The police and Harry can't see it yet" Adam knew that Ruth could be paranoid at times, but sometimes her hunches really did take off.

"Fine" Ros sighed "I'll call Ruth, see if there is any news. Let me know if we hear anything. Where's Zoe?" It suddenly occurred to Ros that Zoe had yet to put in an appearance since she had set off for the Registry earlier that day. Adam shrugged. He had no idea where Zoe or Zaf were. Smirking, he didn't think he wanted to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe sat at the small table in the Registry. Although most of the files were now on computer she had decided to stay in the library area of the department rather than return to the Grid. She had spoken to Ruth at Emma's birthday party the weekend before and couldn't help but think her friend had been right. If Ruth believed she was being followed then there was a fair chance she was right.

Zaf placed a coffee in front of her as he sat down. He had been out of the office most of the morning chasing down an asset that he wanted to talk to.

"Look, I think Ruth isn't being paranoid. Seems her George wasn't the quiet man she thought he was" Zoe sighed as she pushed the files away from her.

"Ruth is a natural worrier Zo. If she really was concerned why didn't she tell Harry or Ros?" Zaf really wanted Ruth and Harry to have been burgled by some random teenager rather than a professional target.

"Yeah, I know" Zoe sighed "But she usually is right to worry. I think she just didn't want to worry Harry after everything with Ros and Juliet."

"So what makes you and Ruth think it has anything to do with George and Cyprus?" Zaf leant back in his chair as Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but the only thing I could find was this" She pushed a piece of paper across the table towards Zaf. He picked up the photograph as Zoe waited. Zaf shook his head.

"Not possible" Zaf glared "This man died before I went away. I saw him die".

"I know Zaf. That photo was taken three days ago in Oxford Street. He was caught by CCTV. Explain to me how that is possible? How a man who died over five years ago was walking down Oxford Street behind Ruth?" Zaf shook his head. He had no way of explaining it. Sighing he glared at the photograph.

"We have to talk to Harry"

**authors note - Just a filler chapter. More fluff/drama soon. Who is in the photo? Will Ruth and Harry have to return to London? Thanks for the reviews, please let me know what you think. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Night **

Ruth sat on the edge of the bed. It had been a really long day and Ruth couldn't believe what she was about to do. She just hoped Harry stayed asleep as long as possible. God knew he needed the rest. She sighed heavily as she gently ran a hand along his bare arm. The tears that kept springing to her eyes were angrily brushed away as she watched her husband sleep.

"I love you" She whispered before standing and placing the white envelope in her hand on the pillow next to him. It explained everything, including why she was doing this. She hated herself for it, but it was the only way she knew of keeping Harry and everyone she loved safe. She would be back. It was her mess and she would deal with it. Quietly she slipped out of the bedroom in to the bathroom to check the bruises on her face and collect herself before she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was at a loss. He knew Zoe was right, the man in the photo should be dead but he wasn't. Zaf had been with Adam and Ros when the man had died. It was insane but then he realised if Section D could fake their own deaths then there was no reason why the criminals they chased shouldn't at least be able to try the same. Staring at the ceiling he sighed. The link to Ruth was clear he just wished she had told them that she thought she was being followed before she went away with Harry

. He turned on his side as Zoe sighed. She was sleeping next to him and he couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. He wanted to talk to Zoe about what they had found but knew that if he woke her now she'd just be annoyed. Quietly he slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He just couldn't understand how Ruth could get involved with the brother of a hit man. Had Ruth known George's family were not as respectable as they would like the world to see? Zaf couldn't help but blame himself, if he had just managed to talk her out of faking her own death all those years ago none of this would be happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had been awake when Ruth left the bedroom. He had heard every word she had said before she slipped out of the room. Opening his eyes he saw the white envelope on her pillow. He listened intently hoping that he wasn't too late, that the front door hadn't slammed shut. Quietly slipping out of the bedroom he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Ruth" She closed her eyes as she heard him almost whisper her name. _Why did he have to wake up? Why did this have to be any harder than it already was?_ Harry was suddenly behind her as she looked in the mirror.

"Harry, I" Ruth started but the tears came again, effectively silencing her.

"You're leaving me" He sounded heart broken

"No!" Ruth was suddenly able to find her voice as she turned to face him "No not like that. I'll be back. I'm going to come back. I have to sort this out." She was angry that he would think she would just leave with no intention of coming home, not after last time.

"When Ruth? In three years?" He regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. Ruth looked as if he'd slapped her.

"It's my mess Harry. I have to fix it. I have to go to Cyprus. I have to talk to George's mother, see if she can call Frankie off. You don't know what Frankie is like, you don't know what George was like" Ruth brushed a tear away from her face as Harry stepped nearer.

"George always told me his brother was an idiot. That he was involved with a bad lot as he put it. George had been involved with them too when he was younger, before Nico was born. He didn't tell that the bad lot actually involved him being a hit man for some drugs smugglers." She sighed as Harry looked away. He knew she wanted to leave to protect him.

"Only you Ruth could run from trouble to find worse trouble where you ended up" Harry sighed as Ruth nodded. "You don't need to protect me. This is not Mace. This is no where in the same league as Mace" He reached up and brushed her hair from her face.

"You really don't know Harry. If I can talk her round. Maybe I can get her to call Frankie and get him to leave us alone. When George died I knew the family would blame me. _I blame me._ I should have expected this" She sighed as Harry pulled her to him. He was fighting the tears as he held her.

"We do this together Ruth. Please don't leave me, please don't try to do this on your own" He held her a little tighter as she sobbed. Her arms came to wrap themselves around his shoulders. She nodded in to his shoulder; she knew she'd never be able to leave him now. Pulling away slightly she reached up and kissed him as he ran his hands along her arms and took her hand. Silently he led her back to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf sat at the kitchen table in Zoë's flat as he thought about what had happened all those years ago. It had been after Ruth had left and before he had been caught out by the Red backs. Francesco had been in the UK to kill a prominent business man with links to the Government. There had been a shoot out and Ros had shot him. Zaf had seen the body fall. He ran a hand over his eyes, suddenly more tired than ever as Zoe walked in to the kitchen.

"Zaf" She yawned as he looked up.

"Sorry Zoe. Didn't mean to wake you" He sighed as she smiled at him.

"You still worrying about Ruth and this Frankie bloke?" Zoe crossed the room to him.

"Yeah, I just can't see how she didn't know this George bloke she was with was related to him. Never mind that he is a hit man" Zaf yawned as he stood up.

"Only Ruth could unwittingly get involved with the Cypriot version of the Mafia" she shook her head as she yawned. "Do your family know what you do? Did they know before you went away?" Zoe folded her arms. "Mine don't. They think I work for the Department of Education. They think I'm a secretary." She smiled as Zaf nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still going to talk to Ruth." He sighed. He dreaded to think what his friend had been involved with before she came home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the Grid was a hive of activity as Ruth and Harry walked back through the Pods. They had travelled overnight to get back to London and Ruth was exhausted. Adam was tapping away at his computer as Zaf and Malcolm went through records. Tariq was working on a piece of technology that was so small Ruth couldn't really see what he was working on. She was too tired to speculate. Ros stood in the doorway of Harry's office as he walked towards her.

"Ros, what have we missed?" The blonde in front of him narrowed her eyes.

"Could ask you the same thing. Can't you pair even manage to have two days without any drama?" Harry smirked. "Zaf, Zoe and Adam have done some digging. It seems Ruth is right. She was followed. Malcolm pulled the CCTV footage from Oxford Street for last Thursday. She was definitely followed by this Frankie bloke. Only problem is I shot him dead six months after Ruth left" Harry frowned as Ruth walked up to the pair.

"And, it seems that break ins are his style just before he carries out a hit Harry" Ruth joined in. "I told you I should disappear for a while. Frankie wants me dead. He wont care who's caught in the cross fire to achieve that" She folded her arms across her chest as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Have you thought that if he is back in the country then chasing you is just a bonus? I know it's a little close to home Ruth, but this man is a paid hit man. If he's here he's here to work. Settling what he sees as old scores is probably just a bonus for him" Ros watched as Ruth seemed to consider her words. Harry closed his eyes briefly.

"Ros, who do you think his employers are?" Harry sighed as he could see this nightmare getting worse.

"Well, we have some intelligence that suggests he is targeting one of the shadow cabinet" She held Harry's gaze as Ruth looked away. She desperately wanted to be on a plane to Cyprus. She knew if she spoke to Frankie's family they may be able to help. Unless of course they wanted her dead too.

"And do we have a name for this target?" Harry knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Yes" Ros glared. She hated the idea of yet another babysitting job too. Lucas crossed the Grid to stand next to Ruth. He looked as annoyed as Ros. He glanced to Ros before speaking. He could see the Ice Queen was back in full force.

"Harry, it's Andrew Lawrence. We believe the target is the Shadow Home Secretary Andrew Lawrence".

**author's note. Who is out to kill Andrew Lawrence? Why? Is Ruth really a target and should I continue with this? Please let me know what you think x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Past Hurts**

Harry stared at Ros. Why the former Home Secretary had managed to make an enemy of a Hit Man was anyone's guess. Ros glared as Ruth ran a hand over her eyes. It was clear to see the Intel Analyst was exhausted.

"So, why is a hit man targeting Andrew Lawrence?" Harry asked as Lucas smirked.

"It wasn't me that hired him" Ros deadpanned as both men smirked. Ruth rolled her eyes. Harry knew Ros well enough to know that the thought would have crossed her mind when she had found out. It was no secret that Ros was no longer a favourite where the politician was concerned. It was also no secret to anyone in Section D that Andrew Lawrence had been smitten with the Section Chief. Lucas for one was glad that the feeling wasn't mutual. The way he had treated Ros after the explosion where she had saved his life was disgusting and Lucas really wanted to make sure he was aware of it. The episode where she had called him an overgrown school boy and practically ordered him from the Grid was still etched on their minds.

"What have we got?" Ruth asked quietly as Lucas shrugged.

"Not a great deal. We only started digging once you spoke to Zoe. We haven't really had a lot of time. The Andrew Lawrence connection only came to light this morning after he reported a break in at home. It sounded like yours so we investigated." Lucas leant against the wall as Ros nodded once.

"Briefing room in 5 minutes. I want to know everything that we have on Andrew Lawrence, Francesco Pappalodidos and who may have employed him" Harry walked in to his office as Ruth blinked back her tears. She had a feeling things were going to get a lot worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe had wanted to speak to Ruth the moment she had arrived back from Yorkshire. She had been upset for her friend; she knew that Harry and Ruth rarely had time together outside of work. She also wanted to talk to her about the change in her own relationship with Zaf. She really did have feelings for Zaf but after what could only be$ described as a horrendous relationship with Will she was scared that she was falling too fast too quickly. Ruth was her oldest and best friend and she desperately wanted to know whether she was doing the right thing. The way he was with Emma made her think that she was but it was so soon after her divorce that she didn't trust her own instincts. What she really needed was Ruth to tell her that Zaf was a lovely bloke and that she'd be insane not to go on seeing him. As if Zaf knew what she was thinking he looked up from his desk and smiled. Zoe couldn't help but smile back. Yeah _Reynolds_ she thought to herself _you got it bad girl._

Adam walked across the Grid, now much more able to handle his crutches but still annoyed at the broken leg. He had been in the Registry looking up everything they had on the Hit Man Ros believed had died almost four years ago. He smiled as he saw his friends. He genuinely was pleased for them; it was nice to see Zaf happy after everything that had happened.

"Harry wants us all in the Briefing Room" Zoe looked up as Adam nodded.

"Ok, I think I've found something on our Cypriot friend and Ruth. I want to talk to her first though" He propped himself on the edge of Ruth's desk as the Intel Analyst returned from the kitchenette, with coffee in hand.

"Ruth" Adam smiled "Can I have a word?"

"Hi. Yes of course" Ruth knew she wasn't going to like this. Adam smiled kindly. He knew Ruth would never have got involved with George if she had known what his family were like, or if she had ever believed she would return to the UK. To Harry.

"How much do you know about George's brother, Frankie?" Adam had to know what Ruth knew.

"Not a great deal really Adam. Ah, Francesco is older than George. Never married, never had children. George thought he was an idiot, that he was a disgrace to his father. He did tell me he travelled abroad, that he had been in trouble with the police" Ruth sighed. She really didn't want to be reminded of anything to do with Cyprus. Although she loved Nico she knew that her relationship with George was not what the others had believed. In the beginning she liked him, he was funny, kind and she had thought she could fall for him. His rages had stopped that thought in seconds. The way he treated Nico as if he was a possession rather than a son, the way he was with her once he believed she would not leave him, made her see he wasn't the man the outside world thought he was. It was not a marriage made in Heaven. Ruth sighed. She was just pleased that she had never gone through with the wedding. Adam watched as she recounted what little she knew about Frankie.

"Did he ever mention what the trouble with the police involved? Did he ever tell you that he was involved with it too?" Adam saw Ruth's eyes darken. He knew her tendency to guard her privacy at all costs. He had to push it this time.

"No, I thought he was involved in something. Frankie and Maria were the closer to their parents than George. I only found out Frankie and George had been in trouble when his sister warned me not to marry him. She said that Cypriot men were not like British men. I didn't know what she meant and I really thought she was warning me off, Adam. She was his younger sister after all. It was then she told me about Frankie having killed people for money and that George had helped to cover it up. He had trained as a Doctor but he still had links to the people Frankie worked with. I found out that Nico's Godfather was in prison for paying Frankie to kill a woman he believed was cheating on him. She was gunned down in the street." Ruth sighed, she was angry with herself. Adam rested a hand on Ruth's arm.

"Does Harry know? Does he know that George was violent?" Ruth's eyes widened. She had never said that George had touched her. Adam spoke quietly so that none of the team heard.

"Adam" Ruth almost whispered

"You didn't have to tell me. I've seen that look before. I was married to Fiona remember?" Adam smiled kindly as Ruth nodded. They all knew what a nightmare Fiona's ex husband had been.

"Why did you stay? For Nico?" Adam hadn't been there when she had returned. Everything he knew had come from talking to Harry and reading files.

"No, Nico is a lovely child but I knew George would never hurt him. I think I just didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't think I could come home. I don't know Adam, after everything with Harry I think it was all I deserved" Tears sprung to her eyes as Adam squeezed her arm.

"Oh Ruth" She looked away slightly as Adam smiled. "Does Harry know?"

"If he read the letter I left him. I was going to go back to Cyprus the night after the break in. I wanted to talk to Anna. Just to see if I could get her to call Frankie off. Harry stopped me" Ruth sighed as Adam nodded.

"You would be walking back in to a trap. You know that" Adam couldn't believe she had been willing to go there, after everything she had just told him. Ruth shrugged as Harry emerged from his office.

"Briefing Room NOW!" Harry locked eyes with Ruth as he shouted across the Grid. He knew what as in the letter and he knew Adam was aware of it now. What he didn't know was why Andrew Lawrence had become a target and how Frankie had known they were in Yorkshire. He felt sick at the thought someone really did want to kill Ruth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team assembled themselves around the table in the Briefing Room. Ruth sat playing with the edge of the papers she was holding. Adam glanced across at his friends as Harry sat at the head of the table.

"Right, Andrew Lawrence is the target of a known hitman that we believed to be dead. We have at least one member of staff that is a likely target for the same hitman. Please explain to me how that is possible" Harry waited as everyone remained silent for a moment.

"Frankie Papilopodus is not a nice man" Zoe began.

"Understatement of the century Zoe. I shot him dead. He was going to shoot me and Adam. I saw his body fall." Ros glared as Adam nodded. He remembered it well.

"2006 he was hired to shoot two members of the government. We believed it was a dissident group that thought they could bring publicity to themselves. Not as threatening as Nightingale but a nuisance none the less" Adam carried on the story, aware that Ruth, Lucas, Zoe and Tariq were not part of the team at the time.

"Why target Andrew Lawrence? Why now?" Harry sighed. He really didn't want to baby sit the former Home Secretary, but didn't see how they could avoid it.

"Because of who he is. We know he was at the meeting in Basel when Nightingale really took off. It could be something to do with that" Lucas thought out loud as Harry nodded.

"Possible" Harry had to concede Lucas had a point.

"Frankie works to a particular MO" Ruth spoke up for the first time "From what I've learnt all his previous targets had their homes broken in to before they were killed. Never by Frankie himself. Always by a young teenager with a record for theft and breaking and entering. I think he's paying these kids to find information on his targets." Ruth stared at the computer screen as pictures of Frankie and George appeared. She was determined not to look away.

"So we can assume it is someone from the meeting in Basel that wants Andrew Lawrence dead" Harry sighed as Ros nodded.

"Yes, the only question is why and who is paying the money." Ros glared.

"Oh I can follow the money" Tariq smiled as he clicked his pen.

"I'll speak to my contact at Whitehall. Ros we will go to speak to Andrew Lawrence later today" Ros tried not to roll her eyes at the thought. "Adam, Zoe find out everything you can on Andrew Lawrence and Basel. I want to know exactly what he has been up to since the General Election. I want Christine Dale watched too. Lucas, Zaf follow Frankie; see what who he reports to. Ruth go through everything we have on the Basel meeting, Tariq find out where the money for this is coming from. Malcolm any and all surveillance we can find on this man is going to be vital" Harry stood as the team knew they were dismissed. They all began leaving to set about their allotted tasks leaving Harry alone in the room. He sighed suddenly wondering if Frankie was just trying to scare Ruth or if she really was a target.

"Harry" Zoe re-entered the room as he looked up.

"Yes" Harry sighed

"Andrew Lawrence is here"

**authors note. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think. What does Andrew Lawrence want at the Grid? What will Frankie do if he does catch up with Ruth? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer See previous**

**Solace**

Harry stormed across to his office aware that Andrew Lawrence was waiting for him. He was determined to find out why the former Home Secretary had been targeted by a known hit man. He took his seat behind the desk as Andrew Lawrence cleared his throat. Harry was aware that both Ruth and Ros were watching from the outer office. The others appeared to be engrossed in the tasks he had set them.

"Ah Sir Harry" Andrew began as Harry glared. He wasn't going to make this easy. He was furious that the man had brought trouble to his team yet again. Andrew Lawrence felt like a naughty school boy sent to the head masters office as Harry waited for him to continue.

"You heard about the break in" He stated rather than asked.

"Yes" Harry waited. When it became clear he was not going to elaborate Harry continued "Why have you been targeted by a hit man?" Harry watched as the former Home Secretary began to blanche in front of him.

"Ah" He ran a hand through his hair as Ros entered the room.

"Yes Andrew who wants to see you dead this time?" She folded her arms as she stood in the door way. He turned as the blonde watched the exchange between him and Harry.

"Ah Ros" He looked down. She smiled slightly at his obvious discomfort. It was nice to see the shoe on the other foot. He had made her feel uncomfortable enough times. She wondered if he realised exactly how much trouble he had brought on himself. He may not have been a part of Nightingale but he certainly knew a lot more than he had ever told them.

"I asked you a question Andrew. I know there are a number of people that would like to see the back of you but it would be helpful if you could narrow it down to the psychopaths that would have the financial means to get a hit man to carry out their wishes" She smiled slightly as Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Ah, I really don't know" He looked utterly lost as Harry felt his anger abate slightly.

"If this is anything to do with Nightingale I don't care if you are one of the shadow Cabinet. I don't care if you are the next in line to the throne you are on your own with this." Harry watched as Andrew paled.

"I was never that involved in Nightingale. I just knew a few people who were" He shrugged. "Chrissie thinks its something to do with Tom but I really don't know. It could be" He looked lost.

"Tom is dead" Ros watched as Harry looked away briefly before standing. He still hated the thought that Tom had turned traitor. Ros was never one for sugaring the pill.

"Yes" Andrew sighed. Harry was impressed that Ros managed to intimidate the man who had made her feel so uncomfortable. Harry still hadn't forgiven or forgotten the way he had treated his Section Chief after she had risked her own life to save his. Harry hoped that Andrew hadn't forgotten it either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was exhausted and still disappointed that their weekend away had been brought to such an abrupt end. Glancing up she watched as Ros joined the exchange. Zaf and Lucas had already left the Grid; Tariq was absorbed in his own work as was Malcolm. Ruth looked around the Grid, suddenly becoming very claustrophobic. She could see Harry and Ros talking with Andrew Lawrence but couldn't make out what was being said. She smiled sadly, she felt sorry for the politician. It was a rare occurrence but she knew how it felt to have someone want to kill you and know they would go to any lengths to achieve their goals. It had happened to her twice now, once with Samantha Caulfield and now with Frankie. The thought that someone actually wanted her dead made her want to be sick. She had to get out of the Grid. Pulling her jacket over her shoulders she made her way to the roof. Harry looked up and watched her leave. He still had a sneaking suspicion that she wanted to go to Cyprus. That she thought she could fix the whole situation on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros watched as Andrew Lawrence tried to come up with a reason as to why he would be targeted by a hit man and who could have hired him. She thought he was pathetic and wasted no time in telling him so. Harry was also beginning to loose what little patience he had.

"So you expect us to protect you." Harry knew they would have to ensure that nothing happened to him, although he didn't like the idea at all. Andrew looked across at Harry before turning to Ros.

"Well, yes. Someone seems to want to kill me. I mean I'm not in government anymore but surely this is a matter of national security?" He ran a hand through his hair as Ros glanced at Harry.

"I'll ask you again Andrew, what enemies have you made that would want to see you dead?" Harry held his gaze as Ros waited for an answer. When none was forthcoming Ros stepped a little closer.

"Andrew, answer the question. You have enough enemies as it is. Don't make any more" She watched as Harry smirked slightly. Ros had saved the man's life twice; she was in no hurry to put herself in the position where she had to do it for a third time. Andrew looked at her before shrugging.

"Truthfully Ros, Sir Harry I have absolutely no idea" He slumped in the chair in front of Harry's desk.

"Fine, we'll protect you." Harry watched as Andrew looked up.

"Sir Harry" He interrupted as Ros stepped forward leaning on Harry's desk.

"You tell me everything Andrew. And I do mean everything. Including what the hell you were doing in Basel." She watched as he paled in front of her "Starting now Andrew. I haven't got all day"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm was sat going through the CCTV footage from London. He was looking for anything that would suggest what Frankie was up to. He was growing more and more frustrated as he watched Frankie look in shop windows in Oxford Street. He was no nearer finding out who Frankie was working for than when he had arrived that morning. He watched as Ruth walked past him and made her way to the roof. He had a feeling his friend was more scared than she wanted any of them to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out at the London skyline. She had missed this view when she was away. London really was breathtaking. She leant on the railings as she watched the cars below idly wondering where everyone was off to, what normal things they were doing with their lives while she and her friends tried to protect a politician and stop a hit man. Nothing about Section D could be described as ordinary. Ruth was angry that she had thought Frankie would leave her alone. She was angry at herself for putting Harry in danger. She never should have returned to England. Glaring at the floor hundreds of feet below she began to wonder if she should lean over a little further, save Frankie the job of killing her and save Harry and the team in the process. The wind whipped up her hair as she began to gently lean over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf and Lucas drove through the city towards the hotel where they believed Frankie had been staying while he was in London. Zaf had been in contact with an asset of his that he believed was reliable. Lisa Finch had been the fiance of a man Zaf had arrested years ago. It had been Lisa that had reported him, she had remained a reliable asset ever since. However Zaf still didn't like the idea that a man he had seen die was still walking around. He couldn't understand it. He watched the cars go by as he thought about the shoot out almost five years ago where he had been injured and Ros and Adam had barely escaped being killed.

"Ros shot this man" Lucas stated rather than asked.

"Yeah" Zaf sighed. "One hell of a failed arrest. He was here to shoot a business man and two members of parliament at the time. Ruth had just gone and Section D didn't have an analyst. We were a bit of a mess without her. You can imagine what Harry was like" Zaf shook his head at the memory.

"Yeah" Lucas turned the corner as the traffic lights went against them. "I thought they weren't together in those days? I mean not properly" He had only heard snippets of information since his own return to the UK. Mostly from Adam and Ros.

"They weren't, but mate it was obvious you know. They were crazy about each other. When she went, well it was like part of him died too. You couldn't look at him without getting shouted at. The whole atmosphere on the Grid changed. It was worse than when Danny died" Zaf remembered how bad it had been. "If Ruth had been there I think there would have been a good chance we would never have been involved in a shoot out. We just didn't have the ability to analyse everything like she does."

Lucas smiled; it was true Ruth did have a way of looking at things differently than the rest of the team. It was a skill Malcolm possessed too, but to a lesser extent. He parked the car as Zaf looked up out of the car window.

"Well, time to find out exactly what he wants this time" Lucas pushed the car door open.

Harry felt sick as he watched Ruth from the roof door way. She looked so sad. It was the only adjective he could use to describe his wife. She was stood leaning over the railing at the edge of the roof, seemingly unaware of his presence. He stepped towards her as she continued to stare out over the city, it was only as he got nearer that he realised just how far Ruth was leaning out over the barrier. She seemed to be debating whether to step back or let herself fall.

"Ruth" He called as he quickened his pace. She appeared not to hear him as she watched the cars below. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

"Christ Ruth" He sighed as she leaned back in to his embrace. She was breathing heavily as he held her. "What were you trying to do?"

"I don't know Harry" Her voice sounded strange, almost detached from them both. He turned her in his arms so the he was between her and the edge of the Ruth.

"Ruth" He almost shook her as she looked at him. He had never been so scared in his life. She looked completely defeated.

"I looked in to the Basel meeting. There is nothing new. Andrew Lawrence was there, but we knew that. Sarah Caulfield was there, now she's dead. Hans Linnerman was there and now he's missing. Nothing new" she shrugged.

If Harry was surprised at the sudden change in conversation he didn't show it. He believed Ruth had tried to kill herself to get Frankie away from the team. The thought that Ruth believed that was the only answer was ludicrous as far as he was concerned. The wind whipped up around them as Harry pulled them both away from the edge in to the shadows of the doorway.

"Ros is speaking to Andrew Lawrence. One of Zaf's assets has given him a possible location for where Frankie is staying. We are getting somewhere Ruth. We are" He kept his hands on her shoulders as she began shaking.

"Good, that's good" Ruth seemed more sure of herself as Harry ran his hands along her arms.

"In Cyprus when Mani's men turned up for me for a moment I thought it was Frankie" She watched as Harry's face darkened. "I thought George had sent him after me, but then I realised it wasn't him."

"Why would George send a hit man after you? Why would you think that? I thought he loved you" Harry could feel himself getting angry at the thought of it. It was a blessing for George that he was already dead.

"I'm being silly" She pulled back as Harry watched. The look in his eyes made it clear he wanted an answer.

"I think he wanted me dead because he knew I didn't love him, that I could never have married him." She felt the guilt wash over her "The entire time I was with him I felt like I was cheating on you. He always knew that there was someone else. He didn't love me either, I know that now. I'd just got myself trapped by another man that hurt me. He always said if I tried to leave him he'd make sure I couldn't. That's why I thought it was Frankie that day." Harry felt the anger well up inside him as Ruth told her story. He had never known how bad things had been.

"Ruth" Harry tightened his hold on her as she buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed her head as the wind continued to whip around them. "I never should have let you go, I'm so sorry" Ruth pulled back and glared slightly.

"You never had the choice. I saw to that" She smiled slightly "But it taught me, since joining Section D actually I learnt that there are good men out there that don't just want to hurt me. Friends like Malcolm and the others. You" She reached up and ran a hand over the stubble that had sprung up on his face. Kissing him she pulled back.

"Right, lets get back to work." He nodded as Ruth led the way back to the Grid.

**authors note. I promise this has a plot! I just wanted to explain why Ruth is being a little paranoid. Let me know what you think. Is Zaf's asset really that reliable? Will Tariq and the others find anything? Who is behind the plot to kill the former Home Secretary? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer See previous**

**A Lead?**

Ros glared at the errant politician. So far Andrew Lawrence had provided them with such limited information it hardly seemed worth talking to him. She leant against Harry's desk and folded her arms, wondering at how she could ever have liked the man in front of her. She knew that before the explosion there had been an attraction between them but that had ended with the explosion. She realised how glad she was that nothing had happened between them.

Silently she wondered where Lucas and Zaf were. She could see Adam and Zoe through the office windows. They were deep in conversation with Tariq who was becoming more and more animated as Ruth and Harry returned to the Grid. Ros decided whatever was going on in the outer office was far more interesting than waiting for Andrew Lawrence to say something useful.

"Boss" Tariq burst in through the office door as Ros stood "You got to see this" He was already out of the office before Ros could respond. Andrew stood as Ros turned to him.

"You stay here" She followed Tariq. The boy was bouncing in front of the computer screen as she reached him.

"No more Red Bull for you today" She watched as he pointed at the screen.

"Four million US dollars was put in to Francesco Papilopodus account an hour ago" He smiled as Ros' eyes widened. Harry leant a little further over Malcolm's shoulder so he could see the screen clearly without his glasses.

"Four million dollars!" Tariq was bouncing.

"And who made the deposit?" Ros watched as Tariq's face lit up.

"A Mr Hans Linnerman" He smiled. Ros returned the smile. She was going to enjoy finishing the interview with Andrew.

"Good boy" She smiled as she turned on her heel with Harry behind her. Tariq beamed at Ruth who gently touched his arm.

"Ok, now we have the who we have to find the why" Malcolm glared at the screen as the others returned to their tasks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stormed back in to the office. She was furious. Her barely restrained anger visible in the way she held herself. Every movement controlled as if she was just stopping herself from lashing out. Harry was behind her as she spun the chair Andrew was sat in.

"Right" Her face was directly in line with his "I have the entire team working on this. The entire team are prepared to risk their lives for this case. Two of my officers are in the field risking their lives as we speak." Andrew nodded. He had never seen Ros in full Ice Queen mode. Harry almost felt sorry for him.

"I know Ros" Andrew watched as Harry entered the room.

"Where is Christine Dale and why does Hans Linnerman want you dead?" He felt the blood drain from his face as Ros spoke. Harry held his gaze, aware that Ros was very close to loosing her temper. He knew how she felt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf watched as Lucas picked the lock of the run down B&B where Frankie was believed to be staying. It was in one of the most run down areas of the city. What Zoe had referred to as Bedsit land. He smiled as he thought of her, he had been looking forward to spending the evening with her and Emma. Now it looked unlikely. Lucas sighed as the door sprung open.

"Your asset reliable?" He pushed the door open to reveal an empty bed sit. Nothing of any importance was to be seen.

"Lisa? Yeah. She's always been pretty reliable. She knows I only go to her when I have to. She was married to a complete monster. He really thought he was some big shot gangster. Adam and I saw to it he went to prison for a very long time. She's been giving me information ever since" He walked in to the small room and sat on the unmade bed.

"Yeah, seems Frankie knew we were coming" Lucas was annoyed. He had hoped this would be straightforward. Either make the arrest or get some information which would tell them where the would be assasin was. The empty and unloved room didn't seem to hold any answers. He crossed the room and opened a drawer in the dresser.

"Nothing" He slammed it shut as Zaf stood.

"I don't understand it either" Zaf ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go back, see what went wrong" Lucas nodded. He hoped Frankie hadn't got to Lisa first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat at her desk. She could see Harry and Ros talking to Andrew Lawrence and the whole Grid could hear them. Zoe had been watching for a while, aware that Ruth looked tired she decided to talk to her friend.

"Ruth?" She sat in Zaf's chair as she spoke.

"Umm?" Ruth was going through everything they had on Hans Linnerman trying to see anything with would connect him to Andrew Lawrence and Frankie. She really didn't want to be distracted by Zoe.

"You ok? You look awful" Zoe knew she wasn't that tactful. Brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear she waited for Ruth to answer.

"Yeah I'm ok" She sighed. She knew she couldn't tell her what she had been contemplating. "Ok as I can be when I have a hit man out there that may or may not want to kill me" Zoe sighed as she nodded. She knew it was strange territory for a desk officer.

"Oh coffee?" She smiled as Ruth just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was annoyed. The B&B where Frankie was supposed to be staying was a dead end. Lucas was just as annoyed. There was no evidence at the bed sit. There was nothing in the room to suggest that anyone had stayed there. Lucas watched as Zaf sighed.

"I dunno what went wrong." Zaf looked out the dirty window in the street below as Lucas gave up and walked towards the door.

"May be you should see if this Lisa is ok. If someone warned him we were on to him then perhaps we should check that she's ok" Lucas was worried that the hit man had been silencing those that would expose him. Zaf nodded. He felt sick at the thought something could have happened to one of his assets.

"Yeah, I'll arrange to meet her" He sighed heavily as both men made their way out of the B&B and headed back towards the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth drank her coffee as Zoe and Zaf continued to go through the CCTV footage of Central London over the last week. Malcolm had also spoken to the police in Yorkshire trying to find out if there was anything on CCTV in the area where Ruth and Harry had stayed. He was angry that his friends had been forced to cut their break. He knew how much Ruth had been looking forward to getting out of London. Both women and Malcolm looked up as Lucas and Zaf entered the Grid.

"Zaf?" Zoe looked up as he threw himself in his seat. Lucas shook his head, obviously angry as he walked towards the kitchenette. Zaf just shook his head he felt like crying but knew that would lead to nothing. Zoe looked worried as Adam leant on Zaf's desk.

"You ok mate?" Adam watched as Zaf ran a hand through his dark hair. He was exhausted and upset. He knew Lucas was angry too. They had listened to the news on TalkSport in the car on the way back to the Grid. They had taken a detour to the scene where the newsreader had said a young woman's body had been found at the bottom of a stairwell. Both had suspected the body belonged to Lisa Finch. She hadnt been named on the radio but it hadnt taken long for the spooks to find out the young woman had been murdered. Zaf felt incredibly guilty. He avoided Adam's gaze as he shrugged.

"Not your fault Zaf" Zoe watched as he took in a shaky breath.

"She was 32 Zo, got a kid same age as Emma. What chance has he got now? Dad in prison for life and Mum murdered by a hit man?" He shoved his chair back angrily. He knew he was taking his anger out on the wrong people but he had no one else.

Zoe watched him walk off in the direction of the roof. She knew he had hid there before, most of the team had at one point or another. She knew there was little point talking to him when he was like this. He wasn't the hard man Tom or Danny had been, but he liked people to think he was. He felt things deeply and sometimes he couldnt help but show it. She shook her head sadly as Adam saw her watch their friend walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas filled the mug in front of him with tea as he wauted for the kettle to boil. He had been upset to find the young woman's body at the bottom of the staircase to a block of flats. All he could think was that Frankie had got to her before they had even got to the B&B, that he had realised it was her that gave Zaf information. He leant against the counter as he held his face in his hands. Another innocent they should have protected but couldn't. He shook his head again as he felt rather than heard someone behind him.

"Don't Lucas" Ros's tone of voice was firm. She expected no nonsense.

"Don't do what?" He turned as she walked further in to the kitchen.

"Blame yourself for Frankie killing that young girl. She knew the risks, she chose to be Zaf's asset." Ros held his gaze as he sighed.

"Yeah. She got a kid. Zaf told me, Connor. 5 years old" He shook his head. "Can't help but think what would happen to Amy if it was one of us dead at the bottom of a stone staircase" He clenched his jaw as he spoke. Ros knew when Lucas was about to blow. She had only seen him get close to loosing his temper once.

"It won't happen" She stepped nearer. "Amy has us for as long as she needs us" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well not like either of us has nearly been killed before. What happens the day our luck finally runs out?" He closed his eyes as Ros covered his hand with hers.

"It's not luck Lucas. That girl was in the wrong place. It was evil what happened to her. We catch Frankie, we catch Linnerman and put an end to this" She watched as Lucas sighed. He glared at the floor as she stepped nearer.

"Lucas" She rested a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me" Lucas closed his eyes as touched him. They were millimeters apart. Ros knew this was unusual for her to show any affection at work. She was the boss, she had to hold back and be the Ice Queen. But she also couldn't stand back and watch as Lucas got more distressed about their daughter.

"Amy is fine. We are both ok. You know what we do is dangerous. It always will be. We just have to make sure we are ok." She glanced behind her aware that any of the team could walk in on them.

"I know" He sighed. "It just got to me. What's the plan?" Ros kissed his chastely on the lips as he smiled slightly.

"Andrew Lawrence is still in Harry's office. The police report on Lisa is due in soon. We have to find a safe house for him and Ruth" She sighed as the kitchen door swumg open.

"No. I will not go to a safe house. Never in a million years. If I can't go home then I'll sleep here" Ruth folded her arms as Ros sighed.

"You are a target. Harry is probably a target by proxy" Lucas held her gaze.

"No safe house. They aren't safe!" Ruth held his gaze. "You know what happened last time"

"Fine, sleep on the Grid." She walked out of the kitchennette as Lucas smiled.

**author's note - will Harry and Ruth go to a safe house or sleep on the Grid? Who's going to end up babysitting Andrew? Will Zoe follow Zaf? Please let me know what you think. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Safe as Houses?**

Zaf stared out across the London skyline. He was still angry but mostly with himself. He had known Lisa for years but had never expected her to come to any harm. He closed his eyes as he lay against the wall opposite the railings. He slumped against the wall so that he was sitting with his knees curled up against him. He felt sick at the thought of little Connor growing up without his parents. He knew what it was like to be separated from his family. It had hurt but at least he had been an adult. Connor was five years old and had no way of getting his parents back.

The wind began to whip around him as he felt a familiar presence against his side. He was sure he could smell Jo's perfume again. Once again he was sure he was going insane. Jo always seemed to turn up when he was upset or stressed.

"Zoe was right. It is not your fault" The blonde smiled as Zaf's jaw hung open.

"Jo" he whispered as she nodded.

"Yes, still dead" He watched as she smiled "Think of me as Section D's very own Guardian Angel" He could feel her presence next to him as she spoke. It was almost as if she really was back.

"God I hate this" he sighed, running a hand over his face. He missed Jo. He always had.

"No you don't. You love this job. You love Zoe too" Zaf chocked back a tear "It's ok. She's nice. I would have liked her." Jo shrugged her shoulders as Zaf rubbed his eyes angrily with the back of his hand.

"Trouble is coming Zaf. That's all I know. But you and Zoe" Jo smiled "Not that you need my blessing. But you should go for it" Zaf watched as Jo stood up.

"Trouble" He knew that was always headed their way. The spring sunshine gave way to cloud as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, be careful. Zoe and Emma need you. It was my time. It isn't yours." He opened his eyes aware that Jo would be gone when he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not going to a safe house" Ruth walked across the Grid as Ros watched. The blonde knew exactly why Ruth hated them so much. Right now she didn't care. Ruth and Harry were going to a safe house. Andrew Lawrence was too. Whether they liked it or not.

"You have a professional hit man with a grudge after you" Ros folded her arms.

"I am well aware of that thanks Ros" Ruth reached her desk as Harry emerged from the office. He could see the two women arguing about something. He believed he could guess what. Harry sighed; he hated the idea as much as Ruth but decided it was probably safer than the alternative. He had also insisted that Andrew Lawrence was looked after in a separate safe house and that they only used MI 5. He had a bad feeling about the MI 6 safe houses.

Ruth slumped in her chair as she noticed Adam and Zoe watching them. She suddenly felt ungrateful. After all the team were only trying to help her. Sighing heavily she looked at Adam as Lucas crossed the room to speak to Malcolm. He seemed slightly happier than earlier as he ate the donut he had found in the kitchenette. Ruth looked dejected, she knew she had lost the argument when Malcolm hadn't stuck up for her, he always kept his own counsel when he believed she was wrong.

"Surely I'd be more use here? How can I be any use if I'm stuck in a safe house God knows where?" Adam shrugged.

"Look Ruth" He looked towards Ros, aware that she was glaring at him. "I agree we need you working on this. We need you alive too. So you and Harry go in one of our safe houses. Ros can easily run things here, we have email too. Look, just give it a go. If it still isn't safe or if you aren't happy then come back and we'll just have to wing it" He watched as Ruth nodded slightly. She still wasn't happy about it but knew that she really didn't have much of a choice. At least it meant she would have some time alone with her husband, just not in the way they had planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe had given up looking for needles in haystacks. She had got precisely no where with the work Harry had given to her. She knew Malcolm had made slightly more progress but with Ruth and Ros arguing on the Grid she had decided to look for Zaf. She knew he had headed off towards the rooftop a little while ago and had decided to follow him. Looking through the doorway of what was essentially a fire escape she saw him sat a few feet away from her. He looked like he had been quiet. Zoe walked towards him as he turned.

"Hi" She smiled shyly. She'd been friends with Zaf from the moment they had met. She knew if it wasn't for him there was a very good chance her and Emma would still be in Chile with Will, trying to avoid his tempers. She had never thought she could just leave until that day when Zaf had turned up and made her realise there was a better life out there, her old one. He looked up as she spoke and returned her smile.

"Sorry" He looked sheepish

"What for?" Zoe walked to him, resting a hand on his shoulder she sighed as he pulled her to him.

"Snapping at you and Adam. I didn't mean to. It's just" Zoe pulled back as he spoke. She ran her hands along each side of his face resting her forehead against his as a tear escaped from his eye.

"It's ok." She kissed him on the lips "But I was right. It is not your fault. It's Frankie's fault." He nodded as she swiped his tear away with her thumb. She kissed his lips as he tightened his hold on her waist. She hoped she was getting through to him.

"I have some bad news though" Zaf's eyes were open in an instant as she smiled.

"Ros has volunteered you and me to baby sit Andrew Lawrence tonight. In the Fenchurch Safe House" She smiled as Zaf groaned.

"Today just gets better and better" He whined as Zoe raised her eyebrows. He turned his charm smile on as he took her hand and began to lead her back to the Grid. He turned slightly as just for a moment he was certain he saw a certain blonde in the corner of his eye. She was stood with her back against the railings as he smiled. He couldn't help but whisper.

"Thanks Jo" before following Zoe back to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fenchurch Safe House was basic. Andrew Lawrence looked around the sitting room as Zoe spoke on her mobile. Zaf was checking the house for any unseen risks as Zoe spoke to Adam on the phone. For once he had been pleased that his leg was still in plaster and he was confined to the Grid for at least another 24 hours. He was sat with his foot perched on Ruth's desk as Zoe ran him through the set up.

"So, you stay there until 8am. Then Tariq and Lucas will be there until 4. Then we have Malcolm and Ros" He laughed as he imagined how pleased Malcolm would be with the plan.

"Malcolm is a desk officer" Zoe turned so that Andrew couldn't see her talking.

"Needs must. Look I get this cast off tomorrow. Then I'm to be there. I'll take Malcolm's place on the rota. Ros could handle it alone but the idea of this is to stop Andrew Lawrence getting killed" Zoe rolled her eyes as he spoke. It was no secret that Andrew and Ros were no longer friends although Zoe had heard rumours that things used to be different. She turned to Andrew wondering exactly how different things had been.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was not happy. Everyone knew her feelings regarding protective custody and safe houses. She hated them, believing the phrase safe house was a contradiction in terms. It had been agreed that her and Harry would be ok without the team around them. At the time she had been grateful that it seemed the main focus was on Andrew but now that she was here she just hoped they hadn't been too arrogant in assuming they could care for their own safety as long as they were away from home.

"Ruth, will you stop worrying" Harry crossed the small room to her. She sighed as he ran his hand along her arm.

"I can't help but think this is unnecessary" She had assumed they would be kept near the Grid. The fact they were now stuck in a flat above a hard wear shop in the East End of London made her feel even more isolated.

"Ruth" Harry sighed. "We have internet, we still have our phones. We can reach Ros and the others at any time". His voice giving away his Yorkshire roots illustrating how tired he was. Ruth nodded. They were both still working on the case, even though they were technically in hiding. She just hoped it was only for a few days.

"I know Harry. I know" She didn't mean to sound harsh. It wasn't Frankie's fault that they were there. It was her own fault as far as she was concerned and she hated the fact Harry was now a target because of it.

"Catherine has Scarlet and the cats. Graham is away for a few days. I think we are perfectly safe here" Harry ran his hand through her hair as she nodded. She stifled a yawn, not realising how tired she was.

"Keeping you awake Ruth?" He laughed lightly as he saw her nod again. He knew she was only half listening. At least half of her attention had been on working out how to get out of the flat quickly if they needed to. He knew she was analysing everything she could think of from the moment they had closed the old fashioned wooden door.

"Bed" He stated as she pulled away from him slightly "You need to sleep Ruth." She raised her eyebrows as he shook his head. "God woman and you say I'm incorrigible!" He laughed as she shook her head and walked to the bedroom door.

"Harry" She paused in the door way as he undid the button at his collar. He smiled back.

"I'm coming" he smiled as he followed her.

**author's note. This is just a filler chapter. Hope it wasnt too AU with Jo being there. Liked the idea of her keeping tabs on the team and only one or two of them being able to see her. Are Ruth and Harry safe? Will they get any closer to finding Frankie and Hans Linnerman? What about Ros having to spend time with Andrew? More soon, let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

Tension

Frankie looked out of the grainy window of the run down B&B he had found in East London. He spoke on his mobile as he stubbed out the cigarette he was smoking. He was angry, he did not fail, yet the two targets he had gone after were still walking around alive and well.

"It will be done" His heavy accent making it difficult for Hans Linnerman to understand.

Hans Linnerman was in a gentleman's club in the West End watching scantily clad women dance as he drank expensive vodka and listened to Frankie's excuses.

"You keep telling me this. You keep saying Andrew Lawrence will be dealt with, that you will be able to deal with your own private affairs. I have paid you a lot of money. I expect results" He ended the call abruptly as he lifted the vodka to his lips. He was angry. The problem of Andrew Lawrence should have been dealt with a long time ago. He was angry that he had aroused the interest of Section D. The last thing he needed was Harry Pearce and his friends chasing him, not when he had business to attend to that could only go ahead if the former Home Secretary was permanently out of the picture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was not looking forward to her turn as baby sitter. The only consolation was that Malcolm would be with her. She had a couple of hours before she had to go to the safe house. Sat at her desk staring at the computer she was trying to work out why and how Hans Linnerman had transferred such a large sum of money in to Frankie's account. She could see a motive for Frankie wanting Ruth dead, but apart from financial gain she could see no reason he would go after Andrew. She glared at the screen as she concentrated on how and why Linnerman would want Andrew out of the picture. She sighed in frustration as all roads led back to Nightingale. Right at that moment she really wanted to talk to Ruth. See if she could analyse the information and see where they went next. She ran her hands through her hair as she wondered if Ruth really could remain objective when they all knew she was one of the targets too.

"Tariq?" Her eyes remained on the screen as the young techi turned in his.

"Yes boss?"

"You are the resident computer genius. How would someone make a transfer of funds that big without the bank it was being transferred from asking questions?" Ros tapped a few keys as she spoke.

"It's not as difficult as it sounds. People don't check every single transaction these days. It does seem that Frankie charges over the odds though" Tariq shrugged

"Really? So what is the going rate for a hit man?" Ros couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. It seemed the boy had been watching too many crime thrillers. Tariq smiled and shook his head as Adam approached the team.

"How's the leg?" Adam smiled as Tariq asked.

"Sore, glad that plaster is off. I'll have to go to physio next week but it'll be ok. Should get to see Wes' next match as well" He smiled, he was really enjoying being able to go to watch Wesley play rugby. He knew Wes loved having him there too. Ros smiled slightly as she pushed her chair away from the screen.

"Right, now you are back you can go through these. I'm going to email Ruth and Harry" She stood as Adam smiled.

"When are you meeting Malcolm to go to the safe house?" Adam raised his eyebrows as he sat down. Ros glared at him, he knew she'd rather go ten rounds with Juliet than spend the night with Andrew. He didn't know why.

"I'll be there at 4" She held Adam's gaze daring him to say something else. His good natured teasing was not appreciated this time. Adam knew that look and returned to his computer. Ros smirked slightly before turning on her heel and heading back to the office to email Ruth in private.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was developing cabin fever. They had been at the East End flat less than 24 hours. So far she had called Malcolm twice and emailed the Grid asking for secure file transfers three times. She wanted to be on the Grid, she didn't know why Harry and the others insisted they stay at the flat, she understood the reasoning in staying away from home at night but during working hours she knew she would be more use on the Grid.

"Ruth?" Harry looked up as she began typing a reply to Ros.

"Hans Linnerman transferred a ridiculous amount of money into Frankie's account. Much more than you would expect for a hit man to kill just one person" Ruth replied as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"What is the going rate for a hit man then?" Harry smirked as Ruth ignored him.

"I didn't ask on the one occasion that I met him" Ruth spat as Harry sighed "He must be here to kill more than one person" Ruth sighed as she waited for Ros to answer her.

"We guessed that Ruth. That's why we are here" Harry snapped as Ruth finally looked at him.

"I mean professionally. You didn't have to come here with me anyway. We have no Intel that suggests he knows we're together" Ruth was getting angry again. It was rare but Harry seemed to be on the receiving end of the anger for the majority of the time these days. He knew she was scared and stressed but he was beginning to get tired of being in the wrong for a lot of the time.

"Because, Ruth. If you are in danger then I am not leaving you on your own. Plus why wouldn't he know we are together? It's plausible he has found out. Ruth for the last time it is more than plausible that we are both targets. He is a professional hit man. He may not even want to kill you; he may be after Section D for something else." Harry was exasperated. He knew there was a risk that they could both be killed, he just couldn't see why Ruth was being so stubborn.

"I suppose" She sighed "But £4 million Harry? What else is Hans Linnerman paying him for? Its just too much money to be just for Andrew" Ruth rested her head in her hands.

"I don't know Ruth. Look, Ros and Malcolm are going to be baby sitting Andrew Lawrence later today. If anyone can find something out its those two" He rested his hands on Ruth's shoulders. He could feel the tension in her shoulders as she rested a hand on his.

"Lucas is there now. Tariq should be with him but Ros kept him back on the Grid. If I was there they could have let Tariq go. Lucas wouldn't be on his own." Ruth had to admit Harry massaging her shoulders felt amazing even if she was trying to be annoyed with him she couldn't.

"Lucas will be fine. Tariq is not a field officer anyway. He shouldn't really leave the Grid." Harry smiled as Ruth nodded. He was finally getting back in to her good graces, even if he wasn't quite sure why he was out of them to start with.

"I know. But I should be there" Ruth sounded defeated. Harry's hands stopped moving as he heard her words. He was determined not to loose his temper. It was almost as if Ruth had a death wish. He didn't know how to handle what was happening. Instead he walked back in to the bedroom and pulled out his mobile phone, deciding he had to find out what was happening. He called Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood in the kitchen of the Fenchurch East Safe house with Ros. He was pleased to see her but knew he only had a few minutes to hand over what he had learnt through the day. Malcolm had already gone in to the living room with Andrew. Ros smiled slightly as Lucas leant against the kitchen sink.

"So Tariq thinks we have another target?" He covered Ros' hand with his own as she nodded slightly.

"Seems plausible. The only question is who?" Ros sighed as Lucas looked out towards the window.

"Yeah, he's said nothing. Not even tried to make small talk. All I know is he is scared. He did mention Christine is in America visiting her parents" Ros held his gaze. When he was stood this close to her he made it difficult to concentrate and he knew it.

"Fine" Ros smiled slightly "Zoe and Zaf are investigating a link between Hans Linnerman and the local branch of Nightingale. We only ever had suspisions before. Ruth has been looking at a possible link between Hans Linnerman and the financial district. He must have got the money from somewhere." Lucas smiled as he realised Ros was still staring at him.

"How are Ruth and Harry? She really didn't want to go in to the safe house" Lucas knew he was delaying things but he really wanted to spend time with Ros.

"She has emailed me three times today. Harry is coping better but I think Ruth is a little stressed. It'll do them good in the long run" She folded her arms defensively as Lucas smiled.

"You'll be ok here tonight?" He knew she hated to be around Andrew Lawrence for any length of time. Ros nodded. She had been dreading it all day but knew that none of the others knew why she found it so difficult. Even Malcolm was unaware of the panic attacks and flash backs that still occasionally reared their heads.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine" Ros straightened up. "Look, get some rest Lucas. I need the team at full strength by the morning debrief." Lucas knew the Ice Queen was back. Ros turned and walked to the kitchen door.

"Ah Lucas?" He looked up as he saw her in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He caught the half smile, he knew she was nervous about spending the night there.

"Make sure Zoe and Adam are here on time in the morning. I'm not spending any longer here than I have to" She didn't see Andrew behind her as she spoke. Lucas nodded once and raised his eyebrows as she suddenly realised and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Ros" Andrew spoke.

"Andrew" She glared at him. Right at that moment Lucas wasn't sure whether he was worrying about the right person.

Ruth was sat at the lap top in the living room feeling incredibly guilty. She knew Harry was as worried as she was. Harry walked back in to the small living room as she pushed her chair away from the computer. He looked deflated. Another pang of guilt hit Ruth as she stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry" Ruth bit her bottom lip "For being such a, well for being such a cow. Its not your fault" Harry smiled slightly as he stepped towards her. He was about to reply when both mobile phones started bleeping and an insistant knock started on the front door.

"What the?" Harry picked up his phone as Ruth picked up her lap top and began moving towards the back of the flat, she knew there was a fire escape there. Harry went to the front door as Ruth hissed his name. He pulled the door open and dragged Zaf inside.

"Zafar!" Harry hissed as he released the young man. "What are you playing at?"

"You have to get out of here. Ruth, this is bigger than we all thought." He had been running and was slightly out of breath.

"Zaf, what's going on?" Ruth chewed on her lip as Harry looked at the younger man.

"The Fenchurch Safe House has been breached. Ros and Andrew are missing, Malcolm is hurt. Tariq found a link between the money and the intended targets. Harry we definately have a mole. Tariq says all our data bases have been breached. Frankie has all our home addresses, safe house details and email passwords." Zaf looked towards the window as a single red dot appeared on the wall beside Harry.

"We move now!" Harry groweled as Zaf practically dragged Ruth to the fire escape. Gun fire and broken glass exploded around them as they ran.

**authors note - please let me know what you think? WHo is frankie really looking for? Is Malcolm ok? WHere are Andrew and Ros? Reviews make the updates faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-still not mine**

**Hunted**

Ros dragged Andrew in to the back lane behind the house. She was furious; somehow Frankie or someone who knew him seemed to know where they were. Pushing Andrew ahead of her she swore as she realised Malcolm wasn't with them. Andrew was breathing heavily beside her as she threw him to the ground.

"Stay here" She went to move as he tugged at her arm

"Where are you going?" He looked terrified as Ros glared.

"I came here with Malcolm. I am not leaving him. Now stay here" She ran back towards the house as Malcolm appeared in the doorway.

"Malcolm come on" She glanced back towards Andrew, determined that he would stay where she told him to.

"No Ros" He leaned heavily on the door frame. "Frankie is out there. I will only slow you down" He clutched his arm as she saw the blood seep through his fingers. She shook her head.

"Malcolm" Her voice was low; the warning tone she had perfected had the desired effect on everyone but Malcolm. "I said come on"

"I've been shot in the arm. I can't come with you" he coughed as Ros began to wonder if it really was just a wounded arm that was slowing him down.

"Ok" She held his gaze as he smiled slightly. "But we're not leaving without you" She pulled out her mobile and dialled 999 as glass smashed around her head.

"Go" Malcolm spoke quietly as the beads of perspiration broke out on his face.

"Ambulance. Agent down" Ros gave the codename and location as Malcolm slumped to the floor holding his upper right arm.

"They're on their way Malcolm. Listen you are going to be fine. Do you hear me? You are Amy's Godfather. She needs you. You are going to be fine." Ros bit her bottom lip. She didn't like how pale he was looking. Malcolm was a desk officer and really shouldn't have been away from the Grid. It was the second time he had been in the field and the second time his life had been at risk. He nodded at her words.

"Ros" He took a deep breath "Frankie is outside. It is your job to protect Andrew Lawrence. An ambulance is on the way. Now do your job and go" He knew he was one of the few people that could get away with talking to her like that.

"Malcolm" She sighed. She knew he was right.

"GO" He hissed as the ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. She squeezed his hand as she ran back to where Andrew was waiting for her. Andrew remained crouched against the garden shed where she had left him.

"What are you looking at?" Ros looked down her nose at him

"I, er" Andrew began

"Save it. Let's get you somewhere safe" She checked her gun before glancing back at the house which was now swamped with paramedics and armed police. Andrew followed her along the lane unsure whether her mood was due to her friend being injured or whether it was the prospect of being stuck alone with him that was really beginning to get under her skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf led the way as Harry began to question him about what had been going on. Zaf shrugged as he pushed Ruth ahead of him into the car. Adam was in the driver's seat with the engine running.

"Adam?" Ruth threw herself in to the back seat of the Renault Twingo. It was hardly Adam or Zaf's car of choice but it was fast enough to get through the evening London traffic. Adam looked ridiculously cramped in the driver's seat.

"It was the only pool car not signed out by section K" He grumbled as Harry and Zaf joined them in the small car. Adam pulled off at breakneck speed as it became clear their pursuer realised they were in the little black car and began to follow them. Ruth braved a look out of the rear window as Harry squeezed her hand.

"Either of you feel the need to enlighten me? What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry was furious. He had believed they were safe in the small flat.

"Ros put a 999 call out approx 40 minutes ago. Tariq is collecting Malcolm from the hospital." Ruth gasped as Adam spoke.

"He was shot in the arm at the Fenchurch safe house. Ros and Andrew Lawrence are missing" Adam continued as he swerved towards the motorway. He really wanted to loose the Ford Fiesta that was intent of following them. Ruth briefly closed her eyes as Harry waited.

"We sent a clean up team to the site" Zaf continued. Harry knew this was standard procedure. He nodded as Ruth grabbed the door as Adam took a corner in 5th gear.

"Bloody hell Adam!" She glared as Adam smiled. Various speed cameras flashed their annoyance as Ruth cursed. She knew it would be her that would be asked to 'deal' with it when the summons came through.

"Zaf, you said we have a mole" Harry hated the idea. It had happened before, but he was adamant that his team were reliable. He trusted every one of them with his life.

"No" Ruth mouthed "Not one of us?" She was still looking backwards at the car following them.

"Not one of Section D" Adam floored the accelerator as they headed out on to the motorway. "Remember that James bloke from Section K? He was hanging around Zoe when she first got back to the Grid?" Adam overtook a family saloon car as he spoke. Harry shook his head; he had no idea who Adam was referring to.

"Yes" Ruth turned her attention back to Adam.

"Well" Zaf gritted his teeth, "His password has shown up a lot when our personnel files were accessed. The worm he sent through the intranet at Thames House originates at his computer" Harry still had no idea what Zaf was talking about. He raised his eyebrows at Ruth who smiled slightly. She knew he accepted technology was part of their armour now, he just didn't really understand it. That was what Tariq and d Malcolm were for.

"We were bugged" Ruth put it in lay mans terms as she turned back to the car pursuing them.

"Adam, where are we going?" Her voice was beginning to get even more high pitched as the man in the passenger seat of the car pulled out a gun and leant out of the car.

"Thames House" Adam slid down in his seat as the back screen of the car blew out under the force of a bullet showering Harry and Ruth in glass. Ruth found herself pulled in to Harry as Zaf ducked in the seat checking his gun was ready. He had always hated them but was glad he had brought it with him.

"Thames House?" Harry held on to Ruth

"Yes Boss" Zaf smiled as he took the safety catch off his gun "We're taking the scenic route."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was annoyed. He and Zoe were still on the Grid as Zoe ended a call to Stan on the front desk she turned to him.

"Any news?" She sighed as he shook his head. Ros and Andrew had been missing over an hour. Both technical officers were at the hospital. Malcolm's arm was not that badly injured but they were keeping him in to have surgery to repair the bicep. Zoe had arranged protection for him after calling in a few favours. Ruth and the three men were still on the run and Lucas had no idea where or if Frankie would strike next. He held his hands to his face for a moment as Zoe sighed. She was as frightened as he was.

"Is Ros wearing her tracker?" Zoe asked as she began tapping away at her keyboard.

"If she is, it isn't picking up" His voice was monotone as he pulled out his mobile phone. He decided to ring Tariq and get him back on the Grid. He needed someone who could understand all the technology and try to get around the block that had been put on all their communications. He felt sick at the thought of Ros stuck alone with Andrew Lawrence. He still didn't trust the man and disliked the effect he had on Ros. Glaring at the phone while he waited for Tariq to ring he wondered if he could actually get the computers to work and how they were going to salvage anything of Section D's records.

"Lucas, if they have hacked in to our personnel records they are going to know Carrie's phone number and address" Zoe stood and began to pull on her denim jacket. She was worried sick. If Frankie knew were Carrie was he also knew where Emma, Wes and Amy were.

"No" He watched as Zoe paused. "Carrie isn't listed as anyone's next of kin. She's not an MI 5 employee as such. Harry is named as Ruth and Adam's next of kin. Harry and I are down for Ros. Zaf is yours and so on. We all name each other remember? Safety thing. Our real next of kin, like say Tariq's mum and dad are only notified when we personally call them. No one's parents or partner's details are on the system" He rested his hands on Zoë's shoulders. She took a deep breath and swallowed as she calmed herself down.

"Yeah" Zoe looked in him the eyes, defiant for once.

"He shouldn't have known Lisa Finch's address either. But he did. I'm going to check on Carrie and the kids. You can stay here and wait if you want Lucas I cant" She was at the Pods as he jogged after her.

"Zoe" He sighed "We find Andrew and Ros we'll find Frankie. I'm certain of it" She looked back towards the computers before returning her gaze to Lucas.

"We cant use the computers here. Not until Tariq has been through the system. I think there's some sort of Faraday cage on the system. That's why the phones are still working. We need to get somewhere where the system hasn't been breached." He nodded. She was right. A Faraday cage would prevent any internet communications while an internet worm was a type of virus that gave all the information in any files they opened straight to the person spying on them. Lucas was even more worried. It seemed Frankie had successfully separated the entire team leaving them all with only basic methods of communication. If Ros couldn't get to a phone and leave her location he had no way of knowing where she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stalked ahead as the sunlight began to dip. Andrew Lawrence was not in her good graces. She was cold, fed up, worried about Malcolm and missing Amy and Lucas. Not a good combination. She was also not enjoying the company she was currently with.

"Ros" Andrew shoved his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit trousers as they walked through the lanes.

"What?" She didn't even turn to him.

"Wouldn't this be faster if we were to walk down the main streets? We could get in a taxi" He shrugged as Ros stopped dead in her tracks.

"Do you want to die? London is covered with CCTV. He knew where we were. He has obviously been following you from the start. Now because we said we'd help you my entire team are in danger. So if you want to die, feel free just walk in to the main road and see how far you get" She glared as he almost melted under her gaze.

"I was only making a suggestion" He found an interesting spot on her top to stare at.

"Well don't." Ros turned and continued walking along the narrow alley way. "You're a politician. I didn't think that thinking was in the job description. It certainly isn't your forte or none of us would be in this mess" She walked on with her head held high, aware that at any moment a sniper's bullet could take each of them out. She thought back to the conversation with Lucas. She prayed there was more to surviving than luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam continued to drive at breakneck speed as they approached the turn off from the motor way. He knew he would have to slow down eventually. He was pleased that an artic lorry was now between his ridiculously small but fast Twingo and the Fiesta that was trying to kill them. The lorry driver had seemed to realise what was happening and was straddling two lanes on the motorway completely illegally but allowing Adam to get the damaged car off the motorway and along the slip road.

Harry was beyond angry. He had learnt his friend was injured and one of his most senior staff and a trusted colleague was missing. He also had Ruth shaking slightly next to him. She straightened up as she brushed broken glass out of her hair.

"Is everyone ok?" She watched as Zaf straightened up in his seat. Adam had slowed the car to a more legal speed.

"Yeah I think so" Zaf smiled. "Look what I want to know is if this is Frankie how did he get someone from Section K involved and on his side?"

"Um" Harry thought for a moment "A few years ago I would have thought Tessa Phillips was involved with this"

"Oh God" Ruth sighed. She didn't need another ex of Harry's reappearing. Jane had nearly broken them up and then Juliet appeared. She really didn't want to see Tessa, even if his affair with her had only been a rumour.

"Nah, if it is anyone my money is on James Rowlands from Section K. He trained in the intake above Tariq. He has the technological know how." Zaf hid his gun as he spoke.

Harry entwined his fingers with Ruth's as he nodded. She smiled slightly as she turned her head to look out the window. Adam continued to drive back to Thames House.

"In that case, lets get back to the Grid and ask him" Adam nodded as he drove. He was worried about Ros and Andrew and wanted to get back to the Grid so they could start looking as fast as possible. He knew Lucas would be beside himself. Ruth narrowed her eyes as her mobile phone began bleeping. The familiar sound of a text message arriving sounded harsh against the silence of the car. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the phone to read the message.

"Oh no" She closed her eyes briefly before passing the phone to Harry for him to read.

He frowned as he read the message from Ros.

"Adam, Thames House now." Harry passed the phone back to Ruth as Adam once again floored the accelerator.

**author's note. What message did Ros send? Where is she? Is Frankie really running a mole in section K? Will Lucas find Ros before Frankie does and will Ruth have to face Frankie? More soon :D Thanks for the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

Kill Squad

Harry glared out of the window as Adam drove. He was furious. Ruth had placed the mobile phone back in her pocket, just as scared and angry as Harry was. Adam remained quiet as they approached Thames House. It was Zaf that broke the silence.

"What was the text?" He had noticed the change in atmosphere since the little phone had bleeped. Ruth sighed before answering. She really didn't like the message that had come through. There was no way of knowing where Ros and Andrew were but at least they knew she was still alive.

"It was from Ros" She glanced at Harry unsure of what she should say. He nodded as Ruth wrung her hands together. He nodded.

"What did it say?" Zaf asked as Ruth sighed.

"Kill Squad" Ruth looked out the side window as Adam pulled the car in to the car park beneath Thames House.

"Oh Shit" Adam swore as he realised what Ros had been trying to tell them. "She thinks there is more than one assassin after her and Andrew. Anything else? Did she say anything else?" Adam was really worried. He knew she had faced down a kill squad with Harry and Lucas before. All he knew about that was Connie James' treachery had been revealed and she's died. He didn't know how, he's been the other side of the world at the time.

"No nothing else." Ruth stepped out of the car, brushing broken glass away from her top. Harry and Zaf walked to the entrance of Thames House as Adam hung back with Ruth.

"You ok?" He watched as she shook her head.

"No Adam. I am not ok. We have to find Ros" She walked on ahead as Adam followed her. He knew she was right. If Ruth was this worried he had no idea what Lucas was going to be like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked slightly ahead of Andrew. He had stopped offering 'helpful' suggestions a little while ago. She was leaning against the wall of an alley as she realised they were no nearer the Grid than they had been. She felt sick at the thought of Malcolm stood in the safe house doorway holding his arm. She had no idea how injured he really was. She swore under her breath as Andrew waited to see what would happen next.

"What are you looking at?" She pushed her blonde hair out of the way as he opened and closed his mouth.

"Ros, what are we doing?" Andrew was growing inpatient. The summer sunshine was fading to a colder evening. Neither was dressed for a night out in the cold.

"Andrew" Ros was tired. She really didn't want him to keep asking her stupid questions. All she wanted to do was get them back to Thames House. It should have been straightforward but having to stick to the back streets and alleyways was making things difficult. She considered taking him on the underground but knew her already limited means of communucation with the Grid would be non existant if she did that. Ros desperately wanted to get out of the firing line. The longer they were away from Thames House the more likely they were to be killed.

"I've sent a message to the Grid. They know why we're still out. They know we are still alive. All we have to do is get back to base" She leant against the wall as Andrew nodded.

"Look I feel I should say something" Andrew started as Ros narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to hear anything Andrew said. It felt like they had been running for hours in reality it wasn't that long. Every moment she was in the company of Andrew Lawrence made her feel uneasy. She couldn't believe she had once felt they could be more than friends. She sighed as she thought of Lucas and Amy and was pleased nothing had really happened between her and the former Home Secretary.

"Andrew don't" She sounded tired. She was, Andrew had not said a civil word to her since the explosion where she had saved his life and she was tired of it. . It was clear he blamed her for not getting him out of the building before the bomb went off. He blamed her for the time he had spent in the Intensive Care Unit and in rehab after. She thought he probably blamed her for his party being voted out of office. She didn't need this discussion right now, not when she was trying to get him to safety for a third time.

"Ros, the bomb"

"Andrew I said don't. Whatever happened before the bomb happened. Its history. All I have to do now is my job. That means I have to keep you alive, so just let me do my job. C'mon" She stalked down the alleyway furious with herself for showing how angry she was. Andrew obediently followed her as her phone quietly bleeped.

'co ordinates needed. Retrieval team on route' she smiled as she read the text. It meant help was on the way. She punched the co ordinates in to the phone and sent it. She knew all they had to do now was wait. She smiled slightly as she hoped it would be Lucas that would collect them. She decided then if Malcolm was ok, if he really was she would have to make some phone calls. He deserved to be happy. She looked out of the alleyway across the main road. They would have to chance it sooner or later. She took Andrew by the elbow and walked across the main street, trying to loose themselves in the crowds hoping to get to where she prayed someone would be waiting for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas smiled at the message as he put the phone back in his pocket. Ros was alive. All they had to do now was collect her. He pushed himself up from the desk he was leaning on as Adam pulled his coat back on. Ruth had gone to make coffee while Tariq filled them in on Malcolm's condition.

"You coming Adam?" He watched as the blonde nodded.

"Tariq tell Harry we've gone to collect Ros" Lucas walked towards the Pods as Tariq nodded. Tariq was trying to get the computer system back up and running. It was proving to be more difficult than he thought. The intranet worm was causing problems, everytime he restored a file another two crashed. He was getting frustrated and missed Malcolm.

"Who's Sarah?" Tariq spoke up as Lucas stopped in his tracks. Harry and Ruth glanced at each other. "Malcolm asked if we knew where she is"

"Who?" Adam knew about Sarah Caulfield but doubted Tariq would be asking about her in relation to Malcolm, especially not after all this time. Lucas glanced briefly at Adam before shrugging. He had only ever known one Sarah and that hadn't gone well.

"Malcolm was asking for her. He asked me to get a message to Sarah Hughes" Ruth sighed as Harry nodded.

"She's a friend of Malcolm's. I'll see she's informed. Don't worry about it Tariq." He turned to Lucas and Adam "Don't you both have somewhere to be?" Lucas nodded as Adam stepped in to the Pods. Tariq watched the exchange between Ruth and Harry, noting how the pair didn't really need to speak to get their message across. Tariq sighed before returning to his computer. He was chasing down various other people that Hans Linnerman had exchanged large sums of money with.

"Follow the money" He whispered to himself as he continued tapping away. He knew it was only a matter of time before Hans Linnerman got too arrogant and led them straight to him. He just hoped the hit man was caught before anyone else got hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth watched as Harry returned to his office. Sarah Hughes was a name she hadn't heard in years and then it was only when Malcolm had tried to reason with her about her relationship with Harry. He had cornered her in the kitchenete on the Grid before everything with Mace had happened, telling her not to end up with regrets like he had. He'd told her that if she loved Harry then she should make sure he knew it and not end up old, lonely and alone like him. She sighed, it was terribly sad but she had no idea how to contact the woman Malcolm had always been in love with. She pushed herself away from the desk telling Tariq she was going to make coffee. Zaf and Zoe were deep in conversation and didn't really notice Harry or Ruth leave the main Grid.

Ruth stood in the small kitchenette, she was relieved Ros had been able to get in contact. She waited for the kettle to boil as she thought about what Frankie could be planning next. She knew that her and Harry were still probable targets but she really just wanted to go home. Sighing she poured milk in her mug as warm hands wrapped themselves around her.

"Ruth" she smiled slightly as Harry kissed her neck. She knew the rest of the Grid must be occupied for him to behave like that at work.

"Harry" she smiled as she turned in his arms. "What are we going to do? Is there any way we can find Sarah?" She was thinking about Malcolm. Harry sighed he knew she was a hopeless romantic.

"I think so. She should be out of prison by now" He watched as her eyes widened.

"Malcolm was in love with someone who went to prison?"

"Yes, well you can't help who you fall for. You should know that." His arms tightened around her waist as she blushed.

"Look, it was before you came here. I was only just divorced and Malcolm had met Sarah. She was in section K. A little younger than Malcolm but basically had the same job, only she was involved in counter espionage rather than counter terrorism. She was set up, much in the same way you and Zoe were. We couldn't save her. Malcolm nearly got kicked out. I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did afterwards" Ruth frowned as Harry spoke.

"Is there anywhere she's likely to be? I could make some phone calls." Ruth was angry that Malcolm and Sarah had been separated.

"She has family, a brother I think in Cardiff" Harry sighed as Ruth spoke.

"Ok. That's a starting point. If I'm stuck here at least I can do is a little digging. Tariq is chasing the money at the moment and has a couple of gadgets for Ros and the others to test. Zoe and Zaf are looking in to the mole. I could look for Sarah, it really needn't interfere with work Harry" She smiled as she realised he wouldn't stop her trying to help Malcolm.

"You really are a hopeless romantic aren't you?" He kissed her briefly as she shook her head.

"No Harry, more a hopeful one" she smiled as she picked up her now lukewarm coffee and headed back to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was angry. There was no sign of the retrieval team that she was expecting to pull them out. She hoped it meant nothing had gone wrong. Andrew had the sense to remain quiet as they ran across the road to the small café across the street. She didn't intend to hide there but realised with the flow of traffic on the street hiding in plain sight may be the best option. The afternoon shoppers ignored them as they crossed the road. Ros' eyes were everywhere as she looked for snipers' sights. The thought that either her or Andrew could be shot dead on the street as they crossed the road just made her angry.

"Ros" Andrew nodded towards a small dark blue Audi that was parked near the café entrance. Ros nodded as she pulled Andrew towards it.

"Bought time too" Ros yanked the door open as Adam smiled.

"We aim to please" He smirked as Ros shot him a death glare as she pushed Andrew in the car in front of her. Lucas glanced at her briefly. He wanted to say so much but with Andrew and Adam there he knew he would have to keep quiet. His blue eyes met hers as he glanced in the rear view mirror. She held his gaze for a moment as Andrew began babbling. She ignored him as Adam drove off. Andrew kept lookong out of the side window wary that someone was out there that wanted him dead. Lucas sighed as he checked the wing mirror. He could understand the paranoia but hated the fact that Andrew had been thrown back in to their lives.

"We have a tail" He stated as Ros swore before she checked her gun. Adam floored the accelerator while weaving in and out of the London traffic. He was getting board of being followed. It was getting monotonous. Tapping his earpiece he spoke to Tariq to check on the computer situation.

"Up and running" Tariq answered as if he couldnt quite believe Adam doubted he could fix the system.

"Have a little fun with the traffic signals then, get us home quick with no tail" Lucas watched the car behind them continue to follow. He cursed as he also checked his gun. He was not happy. Ros shot a warning glare at Andrew to keep quiet as Tariq began turning the traffic lights in their favour and the speed cameras off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie sat in a small Nissen Micra opposite Thames House. He had been there since the shooting at the East End flat. He knew at least one of the team were dead, he just didn't know which one. He hoped he'd hit either the Section Chief or Intel Analyst. Either would have had the same effect. If Ruth was dead his brother was avenged, if Harry was then Ruth would be in purgatory - either was fine by him. Andrew Lawrence was next. He smiled to himself as he remembered the shooting at Fenchurch. It had been almost too easy. He watched the doors as he waited. Sooner or later one of Section D would make a mistake, until then he could always rely on his idiot cousin in Section K. However things worked out he was sure he would have earned his money soon. Hans Linnerman would no longer have to deal with the problem Section D were imposing. Nightingale would be able to infiltrate the UK again and this time it didn't matter what Harry Pearce and his friends did, no one would be able to stop them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth looked around the Grid. Everyone was absorbed in their work, the atmosphere much lighter now they knew Ros and the boys were on their way in. She smiled as Harry caught her eye before picking up the phone.

"Ah, hello. Can I talk to Sarah Hughes please?" She waited as the man agreed and called out for her to come to the phone. Ruth just hoped that this was what Malcolm really wanted.

**author's note - just a filler chapter. Necessary changes made, moral of the story do not update just after working a night shift and on very little sleep! Please let me know what you think. Does Frankie really think he has killed Ruth or Harry? Will Sarah want to see Malcolm again? More soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Lost?**

Ruth was nervous as she waited for Sarah Hughes to come to the phone. She braved a glance at Harry's office only to see him absorbed in his work. Zoe was tapping away at her computer while Zaf was on his phone arranging to meet an asset.

"Hello" a female voice brought Ruth back to what she was supposed to be doing.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, speaking" The voice on the other end of the line sounded wary.

"My name is Ruth. I'm a friend of Malcolm's. He asked me to contact you" Ruth hoped she as doing the right thing. This really was none of her business, but Malcolm had asked about her, she was his friend. She only hoped Sarah was in the same frame of mind.

"Oh my Lord" She spoke quietly, the soft welsh accent apparent. "What happened? Where is he?"

"He's been hurt. He's going to be fine but he wants to see you. I think he needs to see you" Ruth smiled; Sarah sounded the sort of woman Malcolm would fall for.

"Where is he? I can't I really can't. Oh my God. Why now? Why find me now? Ruth, is he ok really?" Sarah sounded on the verge of tears.

"He's in hospital. He was shot. I can't tell you much more. I think he feels too much time has been wasted. I think he has always loved you. There has never been anyone else as far as I know. Please Sarah" Ruth was worried the other woman would put the phone down. She ignored the curious glances from Zoe and Tariq as the other woman spoke.

"Can you come to London? If you come to Thames House I'll have Stan contact me as soon as you arrive. Please Sarah I really think Malcolm needs you" Ruth knew she was using emotional blackmail. She knew if she'd had a call like this in Cyprus she'd have been on the first plane home for Harry she hoped Sarah still felt the same way about Malcolm.

"Stan is still there? I'll get the next train to London. I'll be there as soon as I can" Sarah said her goodbyes and hung up. All Ruth could do now was wait. Glancing at Harry she noticed he was watching her again. He smiled before looking away at his computer. He knew he'd been caught. Ruth smiled and returned to her work, all she could do now was wait and hope that Sarah would arrive in London safely.

Ros was still angry. She knew they had been followed to Thames House. Adam was a good driver but even with Tariq's help he had trouble shaking the tail. That meant one thing. Whoever was tailing them was trained in evasive and aggressive driving techniques. It meant the person tailing them was trained by the same advanced driver instructors that had taught her, Adam and the others. Even Ruth had taken the course. It meant they were being followed by one of their own. She glanced at Lucas now half turned in the front seat as Andrew cowered next to her. Lucas really didn't like the man but knew he had to do his job. He sighed, right at that moment Ros and only Ros was his priority. He glared at the blonde man sat next to his fiancé. He wished Andrew Lawrence could know exactly how his treatment of Ros had affected her but he knew if he even mentioned the panic attacks or how he had woke to find Ros crying silently in her sleep to Ruth she'd go crazy and never trust him again. There was no way he could confront Andrew about it without loosing Ros' trust forever.

"We should be able to loose him at the next set of lights" Lucas looked through the back window of the car.

"We'll see" Adam floored the accelerator as Ros ordered Andrew to stay down. She was desperate to get back to the Grid and wasn't about to let Andrew jeopardise that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Frankie sat in his car outside Thames House. He was watching the front door of the building while he waited to see which member of Section D he had killed. Pulling his mobile phone from his jacket pocket he called his cousin.

"James" He waited as the younger man told him he was busy. "I am a busy man too James. I need that information. Look I am paying you a lot of money for this. Find me what I need and you will be a very rich man"

James walked through the corridors of Thames House talking on his phone. He kept glancing briefly behind him as people passed to get to and from various offices in Thames House. He hated it when Frankie called him at work.

"You cant ring me here" He sighed "Look I told you out of all the sections here Section D is the closest. You wont turn any of them against the other. For Chissake, the Intel Analyst married the boss, the Section Head and the Senior Case Officer are engaged and have a kid" He walked down the stairs as a couple of receptionists passed him and headed over to the canteen.

"A kid? Interesting" Frankie laughed as James went quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Oh no you don't. Their kid is only a baby. Leave her alone" Frankie laughed as James felt himself well up with nerves.

"Get me the information" He hung up the phone as another text message bleeped.

'Its done' Frankie smiled at the phone as reports of a major car accident in central London began to filter through to the radio news networks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stormed out of his office towards the Pods as Zaf stood and called him.

"Harry" Zaf watched as Zoe, Tariq and Ruth turned. It was a rarity to hear Zaf raise his voice.

"Yes Zafar" Harry waited as he watched he walked towards him

"I think we have a problem. I was going through the CCTV footage from the time Adam and Lucas were supposed to pick up Ros and Andrew" Zaf looked nervous as Ruth approached them.

"Ah Harry. There's been a lot of chatter regarding a major car crash in Central London. Its all over the news networks" Zoe flicked on the TV as Ruth spoke

"Fine, now will you two get to the point" Harry knew he was not going to like this.

"I followed them on CCTV, recreated the journey. They were followed from Thames House. It was another pool car that followed them. A Golf" Zoe closed her eyes briefly as Zaf continued to speak. Ruth folded her arms across her chest; she looked on the verge of tears.

"The chatter relates to a fatal car accident just outside Piccadilly Circus. Four dead, three men and a woman. The car fits the description of the one Adam signed out. I think it was their car Harry. Tariq is phoning the local hospitals trying to find out what happened." Harry reached a hand out and squeezed her arm.

"Right, Whitehall can wait. Ruth they will be ok. It wont be them" Zaf watched as Ruth stared at the floor. "Zoe keep trying the hospitals and get on to London Transport Police, and the Met. I need to know if any of my officers are involved in an accident. Tariq find out who signed out the car that was following them. Zaf, with me" He walked towards the Pods as Zaf pulled on his parka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam coughed as he realised the car he was driving was suddenly up side down. His head hurt and his neck ached. The smell of the engine burning was making his nostrils hurt. He could see the side windows and the windscreen had been blown out. Lucas was unconscious beside him as he heard swearing from the rear of the car. The cut glass English accent was decidedly male. Adam assumed it was only him and Andrew that were still alive.

"Andrew?" Adam called out as Andrew continued to swear.

"ANDREW" Adam shouted as the former Home Secretary acknowledged him. "Is Ros awake? Can you see her?" Adam was trying to free himself from his seat as he saw Lucas begin to slightly move. He looked pale and blood had soaked his hair.

"No, she's not here" Andrew coughed as Adam began to drag himself through the driver side window.

"What do you mean she's not there? She had a seatbelt on. Where the hell is she?" Adam brushed glass out of his hair, his whole body aching. He was confused and nauseated. He cursed his leg which was aching again as he tried to pull the car door open, relieved that Lucas seemed to be waking up.

"Lucas, you got to get out of the car" Adam was amazed at how calm he sounded. He managed to reach in and free Andrew's door before helping him out the door. Lucas groaned. Adam looked around for Ros. Her shoe was discarded on the floor as blood seemed to seep out of the back window.

"Lucas!" Adam was more insistent this time as the smell of burning reached him. He was determined not to panic but he had no idea how the car had come to be on its roof. Andrew was laying on the pavement at the side of the car as Adam dragged Lucas through the window trying to be careful that his neck didn't move too much. He seemed half asleep as Adam dragged him to safety.

"Ros?" Lucas seemed to be more alert as Adam leant against the wall. He felt sick as sirens could be heard approaching.

"She's not in the car mate" Adam coughed as Lucas lay on the tarmac breathing heavily. He left Andrew and Lucas and walked around the car one more time. There was no sign of the blonde. He tried to work out if she could have been thrown from the car but there was no obvious place where she could land.

"What the hell happened?" Adam sighed. He could remember bits and pieces but nothing in relation to Ros either leaving or being taken. He glanced back to Lucas aware for the first time their assassin was not working alone.

**authors note. WHo else is helping Frankie? Where's Ros? Please review. More soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - see previous**

**Missing**

Ros opened her eyes as every cell in her body ached. She had no idea where she was or how she had got there. Lying on the floor of the van she began to shiver as she realised how cold she was. Ros groaned as the vehicle she was in seemed to move. She felt sick as she realised her wrists were tied together. Pulling at them in temper Ros cursed. The pain in both wrists making the nausea worse she laid on the floor of the van fighting against the pain and the panic attack that was beginning to overwhelm her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas pulled himself in to a sitting position as Harry and Zaf reached them. He was still breathing hard and knew his arm and neck were going to hurt for the foreseeable future. Andrew Lawrence was next to him also breathing hard and looking very shaken up. He turned slightly as Adam and Zaf approached. The paramedics were parking the ambulance as a fire crew began dealing with the car.

"Harry" Adam approached his boss.

"What happened?" Harry looked at the men sat on the floor. He was immediately aware Ros was missing. Adam shook his head as he leant forward.

"I don't really remember much. We were heading back to Thames House. Ros and Andrew were in the back of the car. We were followed. Whatever I did I couldn't shake them. I think it was a Golf" Adam shrugged as Zaf helped Lucas stand up. "After that not a clue. Next thing I know I'm upside down in that thing" He pointed to the car, still amazed that he had got out of it relatively unscathed.

"Where's Ros?" Zaf watched as Lucas began to turn even paler than usual. He leant heavily against the wall as a paramedic reached Andrew and tried to persuade him to get in to the ambulance. Lucas shook his head as Zaf asked again. He realised his mistake as the nausea washed over him.

"No idea" Adam kept talking "She was sat in the back with Andrew. I know she had a seatbelt on but I can't see how she was thrown from the car and I don't see how she could have been taken."

"You are assuming she left the car of her own accord?" Harry was afraid of the answer. It was Lucas that spoke up.

"Harry. She wouldn't have been able to get out of the car without someone helping her. Adam dragged us out. Look at the car. Only Adam's door was not damaged beyond recognition. Harry nodded. He had a very bad feeling about this. He sighed as Lucas rested his head back on the wall.

"It looks like Ros was right" Lucas sighed as Andrew coughed.

"Yeah" Zaf nodded as he watched Lucas turn a funny shade of grey.

"There is more than one assassin. Frankie cannot be working alone. There definitely is a kill squad out there" Lucas felt faint as he spoke.

Harry called a paramedic over; he didn't like the way Lucas looked, his left arm hanging loosely by his side as a bruise began to form around his temple. "Yeah, and they've got Ros" Lucas closed his eyes as Zaf caught him before he fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was sat on the Grid going through the vehicle and facial recognition programme on the computer. She was trying to work out who the occupants of the Golf were. It was taking its time. Harry had called once to say Lucas was being taken to hospital but Andrew and Adam were returning to the Grid with him and Zaf. She was angry and scared. Ros had been through enough and Ruth couldn't help but think of how little Amy was going to cope with out her. She prayed the Section Chief would turn up safe and well soon. Startled from her thoughts by the ringing of her phone Ruth snapped.

"Yes?"

"Ah Flower, there's a lady here says you need to see her" Stan ignored Ruth's snappy tone as he smiled at the elegant red head in front of him. Ruth sighed, she had almost forgotten about Sarah.

"Thanks Stan. Um, could you ask her to wait with you? I'll be there as soon as I can" Ruth tapped a few more keys on the computer as Tariq walked over.

"Sure Flower" Stan smiled as he replaced the receiver.

Tariq could see Ruth was beginning to flap. He smiled as he tapped something in to her computer. Ruth went to bat his hand away as he shook his head.

"Ruth, go and talk to this Sarah. If anything comes up here you'll get a text message. Don't leave her with Stan for too long. You know what he's like for the ladies" He smiled as he thought of the friendly Jamaican security guard that they all had a soft spot for. Ruth pushed her chair backwards and checked her mobile phone.

"Tariq?" She looked nervous.

"Go. I'll call you if we hear anything from the others" He watched as she nodded, biting her bottom lip Ruth made her way to the Pods. She really wanted Sarah to agree to see Malcolm but she knew it was happening at the worst possible time for the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah stood in reception with Stan. He had already offered her a coffee which she had politely turned down. He was trying to make small talk with her as Ruth appeared from the Pods. Stan knew something was going on, he'd known all the members of Section D long enough to know when one of them was up to something. While he liked Ruth he didn't think she was the type to go off investigating things alone. If Sarah was there on her request it was legit. Ruth approached the pair quickly her heels clicking out her impatience on the tiled floor.

"Ah, here she is now" Stan smiled. He knew both women were nervous. He just didn't know why.

"Hi Sarah. Thanks Stan" Ruth smiled as he beamed at her.

"No problem Flower. It seems to me you two ladies have some urgent business. Now I'm going off on my rounds, I'll be a good ten minutes or so. Use my office. No CCTV in there, you'll have proper privacy. Only place in Thames House that does" He smiled at Ruth as he ushered the two women through to the back room. Ruth blushed furiously at the thought a CCTV camera would have picked up her and Harry kissing in the doorway of his office when they thought no one was watching. She suppressed the urge to ask him as Sarah took a seat.

"Thank you so much for coming" Ruth sat opposite her as the red head began to fuss with the hem of her skirt.

"Ruth, please tell me. How is Malcolm? What happened to him?" Sarah was on the verge of tears. It was ten years since she had set foot in Thames House and six years since she had even spoken to Malcolm.

"He got hurt. He was protecting a friend of ours, another agent. They had to operate but he's going to be fine." She smiled as Sarah began to relax.

"Really?" The soft welsh accent was almost sing song. Ruth could see what Malcolm liked about her.

"Really, they said he needs to stay in for another day or so. There's been no one else. I've known Malcolm since I was 20 years old. It was him that told me about the secondment here. He kept you a secret, he only told me when he knew I was making the same mistake that he did with you" Ruth held her gaze.

"He was ashamed of me"

"No, he was protecting you. Harry told me what happened. Do you still love him Sarah?" Ruth had to know, she couldn't send her to Malcolm only to have her break his heart.

"Yes" Sarah nodded. "Always have" she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as Stan reappeared in the doorway. He quietly watched the two women as Ruth squeezed her hand.

"Sarah love" Stan started. His voice slightly chocked as he spoke "Ruth can't take you to the hospital, we need her here today. I'm off duty in five minutes. Let me tell Lee what he needs to know and I will take you to the hospital" Ruth smiled as Stan began talking to the security guard that was taking over from him. Sarah smiled slightly as Ruth stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Ruth?" Sarah bit her bottom lip slightly. She may have been in her mid forties but right then she looked like an unsure school girl. Ruth turned and smiled.

"Thank you" Ruth nodded and left the room to return to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros had passed out somewhere on the journey through central London. It was only when two large hands dragged her by the shoulders that she started to regain some sense of awareness. Deciding it was safer to play dead she allowed the man to pull her in to his arms as he carried her. Ros felt sick she had no idea who had taken her. It seemed likely Frankie would have let her live so long so she knew she had been right about the kill squad.

"Ros Myers" A deep voice could be heard. Hans Linnerman sat on the leather arm chair in the room. The man laid Ros on the floor in front of the arm chair. Hans Linnerman stood up and kicked her sharply in the abdomen. Ros' body jolted under the force. She kept up the pretence she was dead or at best unconscious.

"Ros Myers, friend of the former Home Secretary. Wonder how much Harry Pearce and your friends will want you back. How much your fiancé will pay to see you alive again? We shall see" He bent to her and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Ros could barely contain the nausea as he touched her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was worried. Lucas had been checked over in the A&E department and had discharged himself against medical advice. Andrew was sat at his desk talking to Tariq about the trackers that were on the car. Ros had been wearing hers but they weren't picking up. Tariq was frustrated that he couldn't get a signal however hard he tried. Ruth returned through the Pods to see Zaf walk straight in to Harry's office. She sighed; she knew how close Ros and Zaf had been. They all knew that it was Ros that insisted they continue the search for Zaf when he was missing. She sighed and made her way back to her own station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry" Zaf stood in front of his desk as Harry looked up.

"Yes Zafar" Harry had a headache. He was worried about his team and desperately wanted to speak to Ruth. It seemed he was going to be unable to do so.

"There's nothing on the CCTV about Ros. I looked everywhere; Tariq has been through all the CCTV. There is no sign of her" Zaf glared at the desk.

"Keep looking" Harry watched as Zaf nodded.

"Of course, but I need to know something Harry" Zaf watched as Harry glared "We keep looking until we find her. Her and Adam are my closest friends. I don't care what the operational cost is Harry. I'll keep looking. I just wanted you to know that" He stepped backwards as Harry remembered the awful day when he had told Ros to move on, that Zaf was lost forever. He nodded.

"Zafar" Zaf stopped in his tracks. Very few people called him by his full name "We keep looking until we find her. Too many people have died under my watch I wont tolerate it anymore. We find Ros Myers. In the mean time keep an eye on Lucas." Zaf smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes Harry" He left the room, slightly more determined to find his friend than her was when he walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah stood at the entrance to Malcolm's room as Stan smiled. He could feel the nerves radiating off her. He rested a hand on her shoulder as he opened the door. He sighed as she made no move to enter the room. He walked in ahead of her.

"Hey Malcolm my friend" He smiled broadly as Malcolm looked up. He was clearly surprised to see the security guard in front of him.

"Hello" He waited as Stan sighed.

"I got a surprise for you" Stan stepped slightly to the left as he ushered Sarah in to the room.

"Oh my word" Malcolm sat in the bed astounded at the sight of the petite red head in front of him. Now he knew what Harry had felt like when Ruth was suddenly dragged back in to their lives.

"Hello Malcolm" Sarah's eyes were watery as she smiled. Stan left them to it as she crossed the room and fell in to Malcolm's arms.

**author's note. A little fluffier at times? More soon. What will Hans Linnerman do next? Is Frankie really going to get Andrew? What about Ruth? Please review? More soon x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer nope not mine**

**Reunited?**

Ros was alone. She had been dragged up the stairs of the townhouse and dumped in an unfurnished room. She ached everywhere, her left wrist throbbed and her abdomen ached. She was glad the goons had left her alone. As she pushed herself up in to a sitting position she fought the urge to cry out. She was aware that the man downstairs was Hans Linnerman and that he was probably in charge of the kill squad that had run her and the others off the road. She screwed her eyes shut for a moment as she thought of Amy and Lucas. She was determined to get back to them. She couldn't help but think of how unfair it all was, Harry and Ruth had been forced to end their holiday early while she was once again separated from her family. The more she thought of it the angrier she got. Swearing fluently under her breath she forced herself to her feet as decided she couldn't wait around to be rescued. She was going home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe was fed up. She threw herself in to her chair as Zaf emerged from Harry's office. He looked more hopeful than he had since they had returned from the crash scene. Lucas was talking quietly with Ruth as Zoe watched. Lucas looked as if he was barely containing the emotion he was usually able to hide so well. Zoe washed as Ruth rested a hand on his forearm. Zoe didn't like how pale he looked but she expected him to keep how he was feeling to himself. He rarely if ever spoke about his emotions to the rest of the team. Just like Ros Zoe thought to herself as she rested her head on her hand. Zaf sat next to Zoe as Adam perched himself on the edge of Ruth's desk.

"Zoe, did you find anything?" Adam watched as she nodded.

"Yes actually I did." Lucas was suddenly paying attention to every word Zoe was saying.

"Go on" Ruth interjected as Zoe realised she would be addressing the whole team. Harry had now made his way in to the main Grid and was stood behind Ruth. She leant forward on her desk, more serious than she had been in a very long time.

"I went back to the scene of the car accident and spoke to some witnesses. There's a shop just by where the car ended up. Anyway, the owner says he saw an ambulance arrive before Harry and Zaf got there. The car was already on its roof, people passing by screaming and calling for help so he assumed someone had actually called an ambulance" Lucas ran a hand through his dark hair as Adam waited for Zoe to continue.

"Anyway, it looks like Ros was taken by two men posing as paramedics. The only thing is he says the ambulance she was put in wasn't the Mercedes vehicles that the ambulance service use. He said it had the words Private Ambulance written along the side. Unusual he thought so he kept a record of the number plate. He assumed you three were dead and that's why they only took Ros. He was expecting the police to arrive and remove the bodies" She shrugged as Tariq bounded over to them.

"I ran that plate for you Zoe" He was bouncing on his heels again. They all knew he was excitable, he'd obviously found something useful.

"Go on" Ruth smiled at Tariq aware that Lucas was getting very close to either storming out or crying.

"It is owned by Linnerman PLC" He watched as Harry nodded once. His hand still on Ruth's shoulder.

"Thank you Tariq" He glanced at the desk as he thought "Linnerman PLC. Ruth can you find out exactly what that is supposed to do? Zoe, keep digging" He was interrupted as his office phone was ringing. He cursed quietly as he walked through to his office and grabbed his phone. At the same time Lucas' extension was ringing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was determined not to stay where she was. The bruises on her knees ached and the injury to her left wrist made moving difficult. Difficult but not impossible, Ros glared at the offending wrist as she forced herself to stand. The more she thought of Amy and Lucas the more determined she was to get home.

The door was open as Ros nearly pulled the wooden door off its hinges in her haste to get out of the room. She cursed silently as she heard Hans Linnerman on the phone in the room below. She had no idea who he was talking to but decided that she wasn't waiting around to find out. She glanced along the corridor surprised that there was no guards around. Carefully she descended the stairs as she held her breath. The pain in her arm was distracting her as she was sure there was no way she could effectively fight if she was caught the second time. Hans Linnerman was unaware that Ros was outside the living room of the town house as the front door opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sat on the edge of Malcolm's bed. He was dumbfounded as Sarah explained how Ruth had found her and her life since returning to Whitchurch in Cardiff. He smiled as she fidgeted with the edge of her cardigan. Smiling shyly Sarah watched as he took her hand in his.

"I didn't expect Tariq to look for you. I didn't think he would mention you to the others" He still couldn't quite believe she was there.

"I was a little shocked. It was such a long time ago. I thought you would have moved on, forgotten about me" She wouldn't meet his eye as Malcolm squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"No" He smiled "I never forgot, never moved on. Its you, it has always been you Sarah" She blinked back the tears at his words. He suddenly felt very afraid. "Did you? I mean is there?" He didn't want to continue as Sarah shook her head.

"Me? No. After I got back to Wales I stayed with Rhys and his wife. I got a little rented place around the corner from them. There wasn't anyone for me, not that I wanted to be with. Too much had happened and I had sort of resigned myself to the fact I was to remain a spinster" Sarah shrugged.

"What a pair we are" Malcolm smiled as she looked up. "I wish I had fought for you. I wish there was something else that we could have done. Harry did try to help but we were blocked at every turn." Sarah nodded at his words.

"I know. I really do but there is someone else that needs our help. Stan told me about your friend. Ros?"

"Oh my word. What has she got in to this time?" Malcolm knew how Ros attracted trouble. He was immediately back in work mode as she relayed what little of the story she had been told by Stan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros dragged herself out of the house, the door had been guarded by a young man no older than Zaf. He was currently bent double in the hallway as she threw herself in to the phone box at the bottom of the street. She had no idea what had happened to her mobile as she punched in the number for the Grid and gave her password. She slumped on the floor of the phone box as she waited for someone to answer. Her nerves were on edge as she watched the cars passing by.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas picked up the phone at the same time Harry answered his extension. His already pale complexion turned transparent as he hears Ros give her password.

"Ros?" He clutched the phone's handset so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Lucas" She was talking through gritted teeth "Hans Linnerman is definitely our man. I need a lift."

Lucas nodded as Ros gave him the location. She knew he'd been there as quickly as he could but every second she was sat in the phone box felt like an hour. She wanted to keep Lucas on the line but knew it was impractical. She glared at the floor as she contemplated how the sound of his voice could make her feel better. Turning so she could see what was coming down the street she decided she couldn't stay on the floor any longer. The phone box was a sitting target for anyone with a rifle. Ros dragged herself in to the alleyway and hid behind a large industrial rubbish bin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas called for Zoe to go with him as Harry emerged from the office. Their boss looked livid. Zaf bit back a comment regarding his blood pressure as Lucas and Zoe turned. She was struggling with her denim jacket as Harry called to the team.

"I have just had a phone call from Hans Linnerman. He wants to exchange Andrew Lawrence for Ros" Lucas narrowed his eyes as Zoe finally managed to get the jacket to behave.

"No need" Lucas watched as Andrew began to look relieved.

"Excuse me?" Harry glanced at Ruth who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ros just called. I'm taking Zoe and we're going to collect her." He saw a hint of a smile cross Harry's face as Ruth looked decidedly calmer.

"Why you taking Zoe?" Zaf crossed to Adam who was tapping away at his computer, trying to pinpoint the location Ros had called from.

"I may need a driver. Zoë's the best we got" He watched as Zaf and Adam looked offended. Zoe smiled. It was true, in all the driving tests and assessments both her and Ros had top marks. Adam was frequently told off for reckless driving and risky behaviour. Harry shook his head.

"I'm sure we can find you two something to occupy your time" He suppressed a laugh as Ruth smiled. Everyone turned as the Pods whooshed open. Lucas tapped Zoe on the shoulder, keen to get away. She nodded as she followed him.

"Hello Malcolm" Harry smiled. Malcolm nodded as Sarah looked decidedly awkward next to him. "Good to see you Sarah. My office?" Harry walked into his office leaving Malcolm and Sarah no option but to follow him. The younger officers on the Grid returned to their work, glad their friend was back but unsure who the mystery red head holding his hand was.

**authors note. Next time... reunion between Lucas and Ros? Where's Frankie? Will Harry meet Linnerman? More soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Repercussions**

Malcolm and Sarah were in Harry's office for almost an hour. Ruth glanced at the clock occasionally wondering what was happening. She was pleased things seemed to be working out between her friend and Sarah. She genuinely liked the woman and thought they made a good couple. Plus it was nice to see Malcolm genuinely happy. Sighing she wondered how her other friends were getting on. She couldn't quite believe the changes on the Grid since she had returned. It was always a busy place, the energy always at fever pitch but it had been almost empty when she first returned. _Then Jo. _She closed her eyes as she thought about her young friend. She missed her so much but she knew Jo would have been happy for her and Harry. These days the Grid was full, the old team and a few new members like Tariq had made the place electric once again. Zaf sat next to her as he propped his feet on her desk. Ruth pushed his trainers off as he tried his best charm smile.

"Not today Younis" She knew she couldn't stay angry with him as he passed her the EYES ONLY file he had been reading.

"You may be interested in this Ruth" He spun in his chair and headed off towards Adam and Tariq while Ruth opened the Hans Linnerman and Basel File Zaf had dumped on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was shivering as she hid behind the large recycling bin. She knew she had to wait for Lucas to find her, walking out in the street would make her an easy target for any sniper that Frankie or Hans Linnerman wanted to employ. She sat on the floor with her knees bent up to her chest as she hugged them to herself. She didn't like the idea that she had become a target through her association with Andrew. She also didn't like the fact that Frankie clearly had a personal grudge against Ruth. She sighed as she considered what options Section D had left. There had to be a way of stopping Frankie and drawing the kill squad Linnerman had sent after them out in to the open. Resting her head on her knees her blonde hair fell in to her face. She knew she would never admit it but now her anger had faded she was scared.

"Where are you Lucas?" she whispered as she rubbed her painful wrist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth read the file again, she was sure she had missed something. She was so absorbed in the file she had failed to hear Malcolm and Sarah leave Harry's office. Ruth had also not noticed that Harry was staring at her from his office. She bit her bottom lip as she turned the pages. This was not good, not good at all. Ruth took a deep breath. Why did everything come back to Nightingale? The more she read the more her brain was making connections she didn't want it to. The meeting in Basel had been attended not only by Oliver Mace and Hans Linnerman but it seemed that Frankie had been there too. Why? Ruth's brain kept on ticking as various members of the team left the Grid. She frowned at the screen as suddenly a programme she had been running had thrown up a connection to the team that she really didn't want to find.

"Oh no" She whispered. "Oh please, not him. Not now" She sighed.

Harry watched his wife through the windows of his office. He could see how upset she looked. Initially he had assumed she was upset about Ros going missing, but Zoe and Lucas had gone to find her. They knew she was alive but as the Grid began to empty for the night he knew there was more to it than that. He sighed as he left his office and approached her desk.

"Ruth?" He rested his warm hands on her shoulders as Ruth touched his hand.

"I found something. We need to speak to the team as soon as possible Harry. I think I know why Frankie was hired to shoot Andrew and why Ros and I seem to be targets too" She swallowed hard as Harry turned her chair so she had to face him.

"Go on" He held her gaze as Ruth sighed

"Well we can assume killing me is a side project for Frankie. We know he has a personal grudge. But Hans Linnerman wants Andrew out of the way because of what happened in Basel. I think he blames him for the meeting going wrong, and for our involvement in stopping Nightingale. If Andrew hadn't passed on that intelligence for us to the Pakistani Foreign Minister the bomb would have killed many more people. It's all in the file. I cross referenced the file Zaf gave me with the information we already had from Basel. Joss Myers has also hired Hans Linnerman to have Ros killed" It all came out in a a rush as Ruth barely breathed through her explaination. Her hands fidgeting with the edge of the paper she held. She held his gaze as Harry became more and more angry. Harry hated the way Ruth talked about the way she was a target as if it were a minor annoyance and that everyone else involved were so much more important than her. He frowned as he considered her words.

"Ros' own father wants her dead? He can't. Surely he wouldn't leave his grandchild without a mother" Harry knew that even for Joss Myers this was low. He couldn't understand how any parent would deliberately hurt their child. Ruth sighed as she pointed out the details in the file. There had been a lot of money at stake for both Myers senior and Hans Linnerman. Removing Andrew Lawrence and Ros Myers meant that no one would be able to stop them getting what they felt was theirs. Harry sighed.

"But she's his daughter" Neither Harry or Ruth heard the whoosh of the Pods as Lucas and Ros returned to the Grid.

"Never stopped him before Harry" Ros folded her arms as Lucas narrowed his eyes. Ruth and Harry turned and nodded as Harry sighed.

"You two ok?"

"Yes Harry." Lucas answered as Ruth bit her lip.

"Then go home. I sent everyone else off duty. Be back here for 9 am. If your father is involved in this Ros, then I'm sorry but things just reached a whole new level" Harry leant on Ruth's desk as she nodded.

"He's in prison" Ruth hoped the others saw that as a positive. Ros shrugged.

"Never stopped him before" Lucas glanced briefly at his fiancée. He suddenly realised she had never spoken to him about her family, not even mentioning her mother. He suddenly felt sad as he wondered what sort of childhood she had when it resulted in her no longer speaking to either of her siblings or her parents. Ros didn't even look surprised that her father seemed to be involved in the mess. Lucas watched her as she slipped effortlessly back in to Ice Queen Mode. Ruth glanced as Lucas rested his hand in the small of her back. He was concerned about her lack of reaction to the news. He knew that if it was his father and he was in Ros' position he'd at least be hurt and angry.

"Go home Ros" Harry repeated as Lucas touched her arm. He knew she couldn't wait to collect Amy and get home. He also knew he'd have difficulty getting her to talk. All he knew about her family was her father was in prison and she was reluctant to let them have anything to do with her or Amy. Ros nodded. He avoided Lucas' gaze as she turned and walked towards the Pods. It had been a horrible few days and all she wanted was to get home to Amy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf sat in Zoë's living room as she settled Emma down for the night. He couldn't quite believe the way they had ended up. He sighed, Will had been right. There had always been an attraction between them. Even Adam and Tariq had commented on it while they were in Santiago. Zoe sighed as she joined him.

"I never thought she was going to go to sleep" She smiled as she sat down

"You ok?" Zaf held her hand as she leant in to him.

"Yeah, just thinking about work. Harry wants us all in for a 9 am meeting. I think Ruth found something in that file you gave her." She rested her head back on the sofa as Zaf nodded.

"We'll see" he sighed as he kissed her. He knew that if there was anything interesting there Ruth would be the one to make the connections they needed. Zoe pulled back as Zaf pushed her hair back from her face.

"I don't like this Zaf. It was supposed to be a straight forward case. We catch Frankie and Hans Linnerman and go back to normal. This is getting too complicated. I don't like it" Zaf nodded as he pulled her to him.

"Me neither Zo" He sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was furious as she walked through the flat she shared with Amy and Lucas. He was carrying the baby as she slept in his arms. She couldn't believe her father would want her dead. She knew he had known Hans Linnerman but to use him to remove her was sick and twisted even by his standards. She filled the kettle as Amy began to cry. Cursing she walked back in to the living room where Lucas was talking to the baby.

"Amy shh" He rocked her gently as Amy put her hands out for Ros. He passed the baby to her while offering to make the coffee. Ros nodded as she took her daughter, hoping the baby didn't feel how angry she was.

"What's wrong Amy? Hey calm down little one" Ros walked up and down the living room. Amy curled in to her mum as Ros began to calm down. Lucas had left the room.

"You've eaten; I changed you before we left Carrie's. Go back to sleep" She kissed the baby's head as she talked. Amy had no intention of going back to sleep yet. Staring up at her mum with watery eyes she waited as Ros sighed. It was almost as if Amy knew something was wrong and was trying to comfort her mother. She was only six months old but already knew when the adults around her were worried about something. She knew her mum and dad were not happy and she hated it. Cuddling in to Ros she hiccuped as her sobs subsided.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just be glad you don't have to see any of my family. You'll never have to around them, I promise you that. It'll be ok" Ros didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Amy. She had no idea Lucas was stood in the doorway holding their coffees as she carried on talking to the baby.

"C'mon, shh" Amy seemed to quiet down as Ros spoke. "Good girl, I know." She soothed as Lucas watched. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You'll always have Daddy" She closed her eyes and kissed the baby's dark hair as Lucas made his presence known.

"She'll always have you too" He crossed the room.

"Not if my father gets his way" Ros watched as Amy began to fall asleep in her arms

"Why does he want you dead? You're his daughter" Lucas was angry on her behalf. He leant against the arm of the sofa as Ros stared at the floor.

"I am responsible for him going to prison. I'm guessing my family helped finance the Basel meeting. I know he was friendly with Oliver Mace and Hans Linnerman. He's a cowardly, selfish traitor that deserves to be in prison. I know that now" Ros couldn't keep the venom out of her voice. Her arms tensed around Amy. The baby was now asleep and oblivious to her parents.

"I know he's in prison" Lucas watched as Ros nodded "Twenty years wasn't it?"

"Yes" Ros glared. She hated the man but remembered a time when she adored him. "I was such a Daddy's girl. Sally was as well. I think that's what made his betrayal worse. I was in MI 6. I loved it, but hated working with Mace. When I found out the extent of his crimes I had to tell Adam and Harry."

"Of course you did. He would have killed innocent people" Lucas crossed the room as Ros fought the tears.

"I haven't spoken to Mum or the rest of the family since. They don't know about you or Amy" She held his gaze as he frowned "They'd spoil it. They'd drag me back in and ruin her like they did me. I can't even speak to Sally and Philip. They blame me for Dad going to prison. They'll be happy when he kills me" She fought the tears as Lucas stood in front of her. "He will kill me Lucas. My father has friends in some very low places. He was Ambassador to Russia for a very long time, met some very dangerous people on both sides of the fence" Lucas felt the anger rise but knew he could never show Ros how much he wanted to kill her father right then.

"Ros, you will be fine. We beat Mace remember, this is nothing. Frankie is going to make a mistake and we will catch him. It will be fine" He kissed her forehead as she leant in to him. She wanted to believe he was right.

**author's note. Will Ros have to meet her father? Can Harry and Lucas protect her and Ruth? Will Ros let them try? Hans Linnerman wants Andrew dead. Will he get his wish? More soon x Please review. I promise more fluff next time! (Review = faster updates and more fluff for H/R... they may even get a second chance at their honeymoon!) More soon **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Morning**

Ruth stood in the Briefing Room setting up the computer ready for the meeting. She knew things were going to be difficult. Leaning back on the table she felt someone watching her. She knew instinctively it would be her husband. Smiling slightly she checked her watch. It was still only 8:30. The others wouldn't be there yet, for the moment they had the place to themselves.

"Harry" Ruth turned slightly as he stood in the doorway.

"I have to go to Whitehall after the meeting. I'm going to take Ros with me" He sighed as she nodded.

"Ok" Ruth returned to the task in hand. She was nervous, the plan Harry had talked about the previous night seemed more dangerous in the light of day. She also knew the team were not going to like what she had found. Sighing heavily she checked the data base one last time. They needed the correct information if they were going to stop Frankie and Hans Linnerman. She also hated to think of Ros' father sending a hit man after his daughter. She closed her eyes briefly as she suppressed the thought of Amy growing up without a parent. It had happened to her and she would never wish that on any child. She returned her attention to the large computer screen that adorned the wall of the Briefing Room and didn't hear Harry approach her until his arms were wrapped around her waist; he pulled her to him as she smiled slightly. As he spoke his breath tickled her neck.

"Stop worrying, we will stop them"

"I'm not worried about me Harry" She sighed as his hold on her tightened.

"Ruth" He kissed her neck as she continued to stare in front of her. Her hands now rested on top of his. "Don't put yourself in danger. Please just stay on the Grid" She closed her eyes at his words. They had been there all night and she was desperate to get out. The last time they had spent so much time there was the EERIE exercise. She thought of Colin, Danny and Tom and sighed heavily. It felt like a lifetime ago. Now was not the time for tears.

"I'll stay here but Harry" She started as the familiar voices of Adam and Zaf could be heard through the open door of the Briefing Room.

"But Harry nothing. Ruth, I can't have anything happen to you." He kissed her neck briefly as he released her. She turned slightly as he stepped back. She was aware that Zoe and Tariq had joined the others in the main Grid. It was almost 9 am and she knew they'd all be heading towards the Briefing Room any second now. She reached up and rested her hand against Harry's face, she could feel the stubble where he had rushed shaving and missed a bit. She smiled as she felt him cover her hand with his own.

"And what do you think will happen to me if you get hurt? God, Harry" She sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you" He whispered as she briefly kissed him. The pair broke apart as Zoe and the others began entering the Briefing Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans Linnerman was angry. He sat in the exclusive gentleman's club in the West End of London and seethed. Andrew Lawrence seemed to be alive and well and currently under the protection of Section D. Even nearly killing three senior officers hadn't deterred them from protecting him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Frankie got his act together, especially now they had the financial backing of Joss Myers and his son Philip. He smiled. It was almost Shakespearian in a way. The child that betrayed the father was to be killed by the father's best friend. He idly wondered if Ros had studied the bard in her time at University and whether she would see the irony as she bled to death. He had helped to finance her father's failed coup and now her team had been responsible for the fall of Nightingale - his own pet project. _Vile girl _he thought to himself. He could see why the Myers family had disowned her. Startled from his thoughts he picked up the mobile in front of him as it rang.

"Yes" He spoke as a Cypriot accent replied to him.

"Today is the day. Have the rest of the money ready for me. I will do this at the exchange then I will be gone"

"There is not going to be an exchange. The bitch escaped." Hans Linnerman looked around the room keeping his voice low as his eyes locked on the dancing girl in the corner. In his mind that was all women were worth. They certainly were not supposed to be the second in command of Britain's MI 5 anti terrorist officers. He shook his head. In his world things would be very different, girls like Ros Myers would know their place.

"They still have your man? She will be at the exchange. I will delete them both. Cleanly done, no questions asked" He waited as the fat lecherous business man thought through his options.

"Fine. I thought you had some dealings of your own to attend to" He waited as Frankie laughed.

"Yes sir, but business before pleasure and the deletion of Lady Pearce will be all pleasure. Contact me when you have details of the meet" Frankie hung up the phone and returned to checking his weapons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry waited as the team settled in to their various usual places around the table. He noticed Ros hung back slightly, choosing to lean against the side table she looked tired and withdrawn. He hoped she was dealing with the case as well as she wanted the rest of them to think she was. He sighed as Adam asked what the meeting was for.

"We have some new intelligence Mr Carter" Harry watched as Adam raised an eyebrow. Ruth sighed as she clicked the computer screen on.

"We know that Oliver Mace attended the Nightingale meeting in Basel" She started

"That was ages ago and he's dead" Tariq looked confused as Ruth nodded

"Yes but unfortunately still relevant" She clicked the pointer so that another picture appeared on the screen. This time two images appeared. Hans Linnerman and Joss Myers pictures sat side by side. Ros narrowed her eyes as Zaf's widened.

"What?" He had been around when Ros' father had gone to prison. It hadn't been a good time for anyone on the Grid. Harry picked up the story.

"Hans Linnerman knew Myers before he went to prison" Ros remained silent. "It seems they have kept in touch. Both men have the financial means to hire an assassin. We know Myers is still in prison and will be for a considerable amount of time and we know that he will not be eligible to apply for parole for another 5 years" Harry kept a descreet eye on his Section Chief. Lucas was doing the same.

"So how does he fit in to all this?" Zoe was at a loss to see what relevance Ros' father could have.

"He wants me dead" Ros' voice was a matter of fact as Zoe's eyes widened. "He has the financial means to order it too. Linnerman is my brother's Godfather and as I have since found out was my father's best man when my parents married. If my father says jump, he asks how high. While there is no evidence he visited my father in prison I think my idiot brother has acted as a go between for them" Ros didn't even try to keep the disgust out of her voice as Lucas looked away from the computer and met her gaze. Now he was worried, Philip was on the outside and easily able to run between the prison and anyone his father wanted him to talk to.

"Frankie was also in Basel" Ruth interjected as Andrew entered the room. He had been in protective custody and guarded by Adam overnight. He looked shattered as he took a seat next to Tariq.

"I knew I'd seen him before" Andrew shook his head as Adam rolled his eyes.

"I've had just about enough of you Lawrence" Harry shot Adam a warning glare "You really had better tell us what the hell you know or I for one am pulling myself off this case" Zaf smirked. He knew Adam wasn't allowed to do that. Andrew didn't.

"Sir Harry" Andrew emplored as Harry held his gaze. "He cant do that, surely"

"I don't see why not, we have enough going on apart from this, I could easily put him on another case. I know the Americans are keen for some help now that Russia is giving them grief instead of us" Adam smiled, pleased that Harry had backed him up.

"Ok, so we know these three men want to kill Ros, Ruth and Andrew" Tariq looked at the older officers, keen to get to the point. "How do we stop them?"

"We let them think we are giving them Andrew" The shadow Home Secretary frowned.

"They don't know we have Ros back. Hans Linnerman has already contacted me and asked to meet. At the time I agreed. So Tariq I need you and Malcolm to work on comms. They must be watertight. I can't have anything go wrong. Ruth, keep researching all the Intel we have on the three men of interest and anything you can find on Philip Myers may be useful. Adam, Lucas and Zaf I want you three to stay with Andrew. Adam you will be with me and Lucas at the meet. A stand in for Andew. You are both the same height and blonde. Hopefully they will accept you are him from a distance. Andrew, you will be there too but in the background." He watched as Adam frowned. He didn't like the comparison between him and Andrew.

"When will the meet take place?" Zoe was keen to get the job over with.

"11pm today at the docks"

"In the dark, just the way my father liked to keep things" Ros muttered.

"Ros, you and Ruth are to stay away" Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"No I'm Section Chief I will be there. They will think it's suspect if I'm not. They must be planning something, they know I'm no longer being held by them. They have nothing to exchange. I'll stay in the back ground but I'll be there" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Zoe, Zaf how are your marksman skills? I'm afraid we may be needing them" Zaf nodded as Zoe looked at the table.

"First class Harry, you know that. Same as Adam and the others" Zaf frowned. He hated guns with a passion.

"Fine, we'll meet here at 9. Make any arrangements you need to be away from home over night. I think we can end this nightmare in the next 24 hours."

The team knew they were being dismissed as Harry stood. Ruth clicked off the computer and gathered her files as Zoe and Zaf left the room, deep in conversation. Adam, Lucas and Ros hung back. Adam didn't like how tired his friend looked. He knew Harry would still be listening. He never missed anything and Adam knew he had to know how this case was affecting the whole team.

"Ros when did you last speak to your brother?" Adam watched as Ros looked up.

"You know when Adam. You were giving evidence at the trial" She was completely back in Ice Queen Mode. Harry and Lucas exchanged glances, neither liked where Adam was going with this. Ruth walked to the door.

"Don't you both have to be at Whitehall shortly?" Ruth turned as she spoke, sending a warning glance at Adam.

"So you havent spoken to any of your family since then? Not since your dad went to prison?" Adam had been there at the time and found it difficult to believe she would have kept away considering how close she had been to her father. Harry nodded to Ruth.

"Yes Ros and I really do not have time for this" He picked up the file from the desk hoping that Adam would take the hint and shut up. He didn't.

"Really Ros?"

"She just said so didn't she? Adam leave it" Lucas was beginning to get annoyed at his friend. He knew Ros had told him the truth, he didn't like the way Adam was doubting his fiancee. He narrowed his eyes as Adam ignored him.

"Adam, I have not spoken to my brother or sister or either of my parents since the day my father was sentanced to 20 years. The only people in my family I speak to are my daughter and her father now unless you have something you want to say I suggest you stop talking about things you don't understand and let Harry and I get on with some work. You carry on with the babysitting and leave the difficult jobs to me. As usual" She held his gaze as Adam found himself on the recieving end of one of her best death glares. Ruth decided it was time to leave before anything else happened. She glanced at Harry before leaving the room. Ros and Harry stayed where they were while Adam realised he wasn't going to get any answers out of his friend and followed Ruth and Lucas back in to the main Grid.

"Ros?" Harry watched as she glared after them.

"C'mon Harry we're going to be late" She walked towards the Pods without looking back. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the plans for the meet were flawed. If Ros came face to face with a kill squad he wasn't sure what would happen. All he knew was he had to keep her and Ruth as far away from the danger as possible, but he had to do that without either of them knowing. It was going to be a tough 24hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe headed down to the armoury. She had been the first person in Section D to qualify as a firearms officer. It was in the days when only a few people took the course, now it was mandatory. A sign of the times she sighed as she signed out the weapon she was most familiar with. Zaf was behind her doing the same thing.

"I'm going to practice for a while before tonight. It's been a while since I used one of these" Zoe picked up some ear protectors as Zaf nodded.

"You ever shot anyone?" He hated how heavy the gun was in his hand. He knew Tariq had used a gun before, he had himself but it didnt make the experience any better.

"Almost" She felt overwhelmingly sad at the thought of it "It's last resort tactics, you know that Zaf. If a member of the public is in danger or one of our team are almost certainly going to be shot then we give a warning before firing. It's not the OK Coral."

"I know Zo, but using these, not a part of the job I like" He smiled and Zoe's heart melted a little. She knew Zaf could handle himself if he had to, but his way was usually with a smile and the gift of the gab. He rarely used any kind of violence. She smiled back, knowing the man in front of her was much more gentle than the other members of the team, he just didn't like the others to know.

"You coming back to mine later? Mum's got Emma until lunchtime tomorrow" Zoe bit her bottom lip as they walked across the firing range. Zaf grinned broadly.

"Yeah, ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood by the black Renault Megane in the darkness of the Docks. Despite the warm summer day it was bitterly cold now it was approaching midnight. Lucas was stood next to him, remembering a very similar set up when he returned to the UK. His life was so different now, he hardly recognised the skinny, unshaven tattooed man he had been then. He smiled as he knew the reason he had changed so much was a particular blonde that was stood in the shadows waiting for the meet to happen. Harry was growing inpatient next to him, aware that the whole team including Ruth and Malcolm were in the area. He didn't like it, but at least Ruth and Malcolm were in the comms van around the corner. The imposing dark did nothing to improve his mood. He tapped his pocket, checking his own firearm was with in easy reach. He prayed he wouldn't have to use it.

"OK" Tariq spoke in to the comms, he was sat in the dark a few feet away from the van where he was monitoring communications on his palm top. "One black ford transit approaching the area"

"Thank you" Harry sighed. It was now or never. He nodded to Lucas as Adam stepped out of the car, dressed in the same suit Andrew Lawrence favoured. He looked around.

"I don't like this. Too many places to hide here" Adam didn't appreciate being a sitting target. Lucas smirked as Harry glared.

"I know the bloody problem Adam" Harry had thought the same thing himself. All three men tensed as the black van drove towards them. Harry silently prayed that the rest of his team were in position. He waited as the van stopped and Hans Linnerman stepped out. His bulky form casting shadows around him.

"Harry Pearce" He watched as Harry remained silent.

"Well, I believe you have something for me" He gestered towards Adam. It was the last thing Harry heard as shots rang out through the Docks.

**author's note. Nearly there now. Not much left. Thank you for the reviews? Has Harry been shot or one of the others? Will Frankie and Ruth meet? More soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Battleground**

Harry ducked as a bullet whizzed past his ear. Swearing profusely he dragged his own gun from its holster. He could see the apparently dead body of Hans Linnerman feet away from him. He looked back to see Lucas looking around the dockyards. The area was too big, with too many hiding spaces. Lucas had his gun drawn. Harry didn't like it. Cursing quietly he spoke in to the comms.

"Who's firing?" He was leaning against the side of the Renault Megane as Tariq took a few seconds to answer.

"Not one of ours" Tariq hated being so far away from the docks to see what was going on. He was only able to follow events on his palm pilot. He hated being so far away from everyone. He had no idea who was safe and who was in danger. Sighing he moved closer to the van where Ruth and Malcolm were trying to relay comms and read the information the various bugs and sensors they had set up around the docks provided. He banged heavily on the side of the van as Malcolm dragged the sliding door open.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Ruth glared as she replaced her head phones, happy for the moment that Frankie hadn't been trying to get in to the van.

"Anything?" Tariq didn't apologise. He was breathing too hard to talk in anything more than single words. Malcolm shook his head.

"Nothing of any real value. I think we can safely say Hans Linnerman is dead. I think he was shot by one of his own. However the trajectory of two shots, the ones which hit the tyres of his van means we shot it. I think Zoe took the van out of operation" Tariq nodded slowly.

"Nice one Zo"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't want to fire his gun. He was unsure of the exact location of any members of his team. He could only say with certainty that Lucas was with him, he had no idea where Adam, Zoe or Zaf were and had not spoke to Ros since they had left the Grid. He felt decidedly uneasy about the situation. A third shot ran out, followed by a scream as Lucas swore next to him. Harry shot him a warning look as Lucas checked his gun was fully loaded before running off in the direction of the scream. Harry chanced a look at Hans Linnerman before running across to the body of the older, larger man. He had to check. He had to know if Hans Linnerman had been killed by one of his own. He ran from behind the black Renault as another gunshot rang out through the air. He crouched next to the bulky man as he saw the dark red blood ooze out across the tarmac.

"What the hell were you involved with? What the hell was worth dying for, you old fool" Harry felt for a carotid pulse aware that it was unlikely he would find one. He doubted the kill shot had come from any of his team as they knew they weren't able to fire until someone had shot at either them or a member of the public. Hanging his head he said a silent prayer that the scream hadn't come from one of his team. He still had a sense of unease where his Section Chief was concerned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Zoe ran towards the sound of screaming. Lucas pushed the terror he felt away as he approached the figure of a blonde man roughly the same height as him. Ros could be seen about a foot away from the stranger, holding her left arm. She looked furious as she either didn't see or ignored Lucas' presence.

"You bastard!" The man yelled as Ros held his gaze. The gun he was holding pointed directly at her head.

"Yeah, well" Ros was breathing heavily "We both know that's not true Philip. We both know who our father is, mores the pity" Lucas watched as Ros remained defiant. He could see Zoe arrive behind her. She stayed in the shadows as Philip continued to rant.

"You are no Myers"

"Thank God, Phil I'll take that as a compliment. You really are going to kill me? Your precious Daddy controls you that much?" Ros shook her head sadly. She wasn't scared, more resigned to her fate.

"You brought this on yourself Roslyn"

"Really? Why does Daddy want Andrew Lawrence dead then? Why Ruth Pearce? Me?" Ros held his gaze as Lucas stepped out of the shadows. He wanted to kill Philip Myers where he stood.

"He doesn't know Ruth Pearce. I don't know who you are talking about. Stop trying to stall me." He raised his arm to shoot as Ros stepped forward. "I have to do this"

"No, no you don't. You don't have to do anything our father says" Ros could hear gun shots and men shouting in the background. She could make out Adam and Zaf yelling for back up as she held her brother's gaze. She knew that Hans Linnerman had been hit but she also knew Andrew and Ruth were in danger too. Frankie was still somewhere on the Docks. She hardly breathed as she watched her brother point the gun at her head.

"You ruined everything Ros"

"Oh grow a set Philip. He was going to kill hundreds of people. Tell you can see how wrong he was." Ros had all but given up trying to reason with him, even as a child Philip had been the bully, the one none of them could talk to. Only their father had been able to get through to him, her and Sally had never stood a chance.

Suddenly a third voice joined the conversation as Lucas and Zoe emerged from the shadows. Lucas dug his gun into the back of Philip's neck.

"You fire that gun and three seconds later it's your brains all over your sister" He cocked the safety off the gun as if to make his point as Ros met his gaze. Zoe removed the gun from Philip's hand as Lucas shoved him forward slightly. Ros smiled slightly. "You ok?" Zoe looked at her senior officer.

"Yes" Ros held her brother's gaze one more time as the docks fell silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no no" Malcolm tapped his computer screen as Tariq began to run the comms again.

"Calm down, it'll work. It's just a glitch" Tariq tried to reassure his senior officers as Ruth shot him a look.

"We can't afford any glitches" Ruth was trying not to panic. She tried to suppress the knowledge her husband and her friends were being shot at while they couldn't help them.

"I know Ruth!" Tariq snapped as he tried to get the monitor to work. He was terrified something may go wrong and they wouldn't be able to help.

"Well what's wrong? Why can't we hear anything?" Ruth hissed as Tariq began to look more and more worried. It wasn't like him to panic, but then he was used to computers and gadgets, not the life and death scenarios he was now finding himself in more and more often.

"If I knew that, I'd have fixed it by now" He hissed back as he tapped more keys on the computer.

"We need more signal. I'll drive up the road a little" Malcolm knew he had to be the one who stayed calm. It seemed neither Ruth nor Tariq were in the best of moods. He glanced briefly at Ruth who nodded as she bit her lip. A sudden bang on the roof of the van startled them all in to silence as Ruth's mobile began ringing. She glared at the offending object as she picked it up and answered it, praying it was Harry calling them to go back to base.

"Hi Ruth" Ruth's blood ran cold as she looked up. The bang on the roof had left a dent. Ruth swallowed hard as Malcolm frowned at her.

"Hello" She closed her eyes slowly as Malcolm gestured to Tariq to trace the call. Ruth shook her head as her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Tell your friends not to trace the call. There is no point. Leave the van now. If you do not do as I say I will kill them" Frankie stated as a matter of fact as Ruth silently begged Malcolm to work out what was being said.

"OK" She whispered.

"Leave the van and walk towards the water. We have much to catch up on Ruth" She cursed silently as she pulled the sliding door of the van open. Malcolm grabbed her arm as Tariq continued tapping at the computer.

"Let me go Malcolm" Ruth blinked back a tear as Malcolm gripped her arm harder. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll get hold of the others" Ruth shook her head, brown curls bobbing around her face.

"No" She looked briefly towards Tariq, her heart breaking as she saw the tears in his eyes. They knew what she was doing. What Frankie had told her to do.

"Find out if Andrew is safe. Find the others and return to the Grid. I'll be fine." She sounded more sure of herself than she felt. "Please don't tell Harry. Tariq I think you'll find the comms work perfectly well now." She pulled her arm out of Malcolm's grasp as she left the van without looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam dragged Andrew away from the fighting as he did his best to keep the errant politician alive. Andrew was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with Adam.

"Adam" He breathed heavily. "Someone shot Hans Linnerman""Yeah I spotted that - think the great big hole in his chest gave it away" Adam yanked the door of his car open as he pushed Andrew into the passenger seat. "Do me a favour and try no to get shot" He drove back in to the centre of the docks intent on picking up Zaf who had been covering them on their run. It wasn't until he was almost level with Zaf that he saw a small figure in the moonlight. Pulling the car to a halt he waited while Zaf jumped in.

"Frankie just threatened Ruth" Zaf began tapping his comms. "Tariq just said she left the comms van after getting a call. The moment she left the comms began working again"

"Shit" Adam glared at Andrew.

"Why would he want Ruth now? He thinks he's here to kill me" Andrew looked at each man.

"Harry" Adam stated as he put his foot to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was terrified. The darkness encroached on her as the cold hit her bones. She knew he was there watching and waiting for her. She stood at the waters edge and listened. The sounds of car tyres squealing and people shouting were interspersed with gunfire. She closed her eyes as she thought of Harry. She had kissed him goodbye when they had been alone in his office. She cursed herself for all the time she had wasted, all the time she had hid her feelings. Now their time had run out. She squared her shoulders as she felt someone approach.

"Get in the car Ruth" Her jaw hung open in shock as she did as she was bid.

**author's note. Ohh I'm so nit sure about this chapter, so all reviews gratefully recieved. Who told Ruth to get in the car? Will they all get home in one piece? Please review - I promise this is still the happy fic, more fluff soon.x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Widowmaker?**

Ruth sighed as she opened the door of the car; she cast a quick look in to the shadows as she closed the door behind her, glad that she had the sense to warn Malcolm about what was happening. She knew he knew her well enough to work out what was going on. She glared at the driver as she pushed herself as far away from him as the small car would allow. She desperately didn't want to show the driver how terrified she really was. She ignored the seatbelt and kept her hand on the handle, pleased she managed to stop herself from shaking.

"Hello Ruth, it has been a long time" Frankie smiled at her. The engine was still running as he spoke. The car hadn't moved.

"Why were you hired to kill Andrew Lawrence and Ros Myers?" Ruth was acutely aware of the gun resting on his lap.

"You know what? I never asked. It's a job to me." He smiled. "How are you Ruth?"

"Strangely enough, I'm surprised. I never thought a hit man would enquire after my health" Ruth glanced in the wing mirror of the small car. She was convinced he was going to kill her. The darkness enveloped the car, but Ruth could just make out the lights off various ships and buildings around the more used areas of the docks. The light reflected off the water, giving it an eerie glow. Ruth didn't like the idea that she would be fished out of the dirty, cold water in the near future. Knowing she wasn't a very strong swimmer she knew if she went in the water she wasn't coming out of it alive.

"Ah Ruth, my brother enjoyed your company so much. I just believed I would find out why. After all you may soon be seeing him again" He smiled as he clicked the safety catch off the gun. Ruth swallowed hard as she pushed the door open slightly.

"Why?" Ruth was breathing heavily as she locked eyes with Frankie. He was so much like George. The same eyes, same jaw line. She held his gaze as he lifted the gun so that it was level with her forehead. She felt sick at the thought Harry would be identifying her body for a second time. Frankie raised the gun at the same time the windscreen shattered. His head hit the steering wheel as blood sprayed. Ruth couldn't scream as the blood splashed against her face. Her body shook uncontrollably as she heard Zaf yell for her. He was at the car door in seconds, pulling the door open as she sat there staring at the dead assassin next to her.

"Ruth? You ok?" Zaf was breathing hard as she glared at the corpse.

"I was talking him down!" She threw herself out of the car and stormed off to the waters' edge as Zaf just stared.

"Oh it looked like it Ruth!" He saw his boss approach as he called after her. "I saw him raise the gun Harry. He was going to shoot her, point blank range" He was breathing heavily as Harry nodded once.

"Yes. I saw. Zaf you were two seconds ahead of me, that's all. I just wish it had been me to pull the trigger." Harry watched as the younger man looked at the floor. He knew how much Zaf hated guns. By nature the boy wasn't violent.

"You saved her life, whether she realises it or not. Thank you" He tapped Zaf's arm. Adam yelled that a clean up squad was on the way as Zaf ran a hand over his eyes. He'd always considered Ruth as one of his best friends he hated to think that she thought badly of him. She was the only person he had dared talk to about Jo. He couldn't loose her friendship, it meant too much. Adam approached the two men as Harry ordered them to get back to Thames House.

"You ok mate?" Adam watched as Zaf stared out over the water.

"Yeah, let's find the others and get back. Leave the Renault for those two yeah?" He checked his watch, disbelieving it was already 3 am. Another couple of hours and it would be light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was fighting the tears as Harry approached her. She had pulled her jacket around her as tightly as she could. Her brown curls blowing in her face as she stared out across the water. Harry hated seeing her so broken.

"Ruth" He approached her, noticing for the first time how much she was shaking. She didn't turn to him as she stood next to her.

"Zaf really believed Frankie would kill you back there. Christ Ruth, so did I. I nearly shot him, Zaf just got there first" Ruth finally raised her head. She wasn't as good as Ros at sending him death glares, but she came a close second.

"I was talking him down. Now that family has lost both their sons. Because of me" Harry was angry. She really couldn't believe it was her fault? He placed his hands on her shoulder, turning her so she faced him.

"Yes both sons are dead and that's a tragedy for any family. But it is not your fault. Frankie was going to kill you. He already shot Hans Linnerman dead and countless others over the years. I'm not sorry he's dead Ruth. I'm not. I'm grateful Zaf was faster than me, otherwise it would be your brains all over the inside of that car" His voice was low and measured as his gaze bore in to hers. She sighed as she felt the anger leave her.

"I didn't mean to snap at Zaf" She spoke quietly, unable to draw her eyes away from Harry's. He smiled slightly.

"I think he'll forgive you, this once" He smiled slightly as Ruth nodded. Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't think Anna will, or Nico" She knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left her mouth. Harry stepped back.

"I'm sorry both brothers are dead. But both were criminals Ruth. They both played the game; we know that now even if we didn't when George died. Maybe if they'd both lived their lives within the law, they'd be alive now" He was shaking as Ruth turned and looked across the docklands.

"Harry" She didn't want to argue. Less than half an hour ago she had thought she'd never see him again. He was breathing heavily as he heard her call his name. He hadn't realised he'd stepped away from her until he saw her bury her face in her hands. In seconds he'd crossed back to her, aware that she wasn't crying. She was too shocked by the turn of events to cry, even though she was shaking.

"I'm here" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He hadn't seen her this upset since Danny had died. He cursed the memory, her best friend had died and he'd left her to talk to some police. He shook his head, aware the clean up team had arrived. "I'm here" He kissed her hair as he felt her hug him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe was worried about Zaf. They had all returned to the Grid as ordered. Only Harry and Ruth had yet to arrive. Zaf had been quiet, unable to settle since they had arrived. Tariq was running something through the computer as Malcolm made everyone coffee. Adam and Lucas were talking by the coffee machine as Ros searched through the desk draw where she sat. Lucas noticed a small cream envelope was removed and slipped in to the inside pocket of her jacket. His eyes met hers and he smiled. He knew they would have to talk about what had happened with her brother later, but for now he was happy she was seemingly at least ok. Both Adam and Lucas were distracted as the Pods whooshed open to allow Harry and Ruth to enter the Grid. Adam smiled slightly as Ruth headed straight towards Malcolm as Harry walked across the Grid.

"Briefing Room ten minutes" Harry shouted to the assembled spooks as Zoe groaned. She really wanted to go home. Ruth smiled slightly, knowing what Zoe was thinking. Malcolm looked up as she approached him.

"You put a tracker on me." She stated rather than asked. Malcolm had the good grace to look slightly guilty.

"Well, Ruth I er, well what I mean to say is" He stumbled over his words as she popped the offending device on his desk.

"When you grabbed my arm in the van. You knew I would just go. So you stuck that on my watch" She smiled slightly as Malcolm nodded once.

"Thank you" She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed furiously "Sarah's a very lucky lady" She smiled as she crossed the Grid to her own desk. Zaf held her gaze as she crossed the room. Ruth sighed, she had to apologise for her outburst. She knew Adam or Lucas would have taken it with a pinch of salt but Zaf was different.

"Sorry" She smiled slightly as Zaf looked at her.

"I really thought he was going to kill you. I shouted a warning." Zaf drank his coffee as Ruth nodded.

"I know. I really thought he was going to kill me too. I was just a bit shocked I suppose" She smiled slightly at her friend.

"We ok then?" Zaf propped his feet on the edge of her desk as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Feet!" She laughed as he raised his eyebrows. Things were going to be ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked off in the direction of the Briefing Room, wondering what Ruth was laughing at. He sighed; it was good to see her laughing for once. She didn't do it often enough. He took his place at the head of the table as the rest of the weary spooks made their way in to the Briefing Room. Harry was surprised that this time Ros took her allocated seat rather than stand against the wall. Lucas sat next to her, with Ruth, Adam and Zaf opposite. Zoe couldn't help but yawn as she took her seat.

"Keeping you awake Zoe?" Harry smiled slightly as the field officer glared and nodded.

"Yes Harry. It's almost 4 in the morning. Can't this wait?" She pushed her mousy blonde hair out of her eyes as Harry shook his head.

"What have we got? Adam? Ros?" He looked to his two most senior officers.

"Hans Linnerman was killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest. We'll have to wait until the official post mortem report but I think its safe to say the bullet killed him" Adam tapped his pen on the oak mahogany table.

"We've made three arrests" Ros continued. "Philip Myers, Ian Jones - he was the goon who thought he could beat me up at Linnerman's place and Steven Hughes" Lucas looked up, amazed that Ros had managed to keep her voice even when she mentioned her brother. He didn't think he'd have been able to do the same if Guy or John had held a gun to him. It was only when he looked at her, he saw the muscles in her neck tense. She wasnt as unaffected as she'd like the rest of the team to think.

"Who?" Harry hadn't heard the name before.

"He worked for Andrew Lawrence when his party was in government. It seems it was him that was feeding information back to Jocelyn Myers and Hans Linnerman on what we were doing. He would be the one who told them where the safe houses were" Ruth spoke up for the first time. Harry held her gaze for a moment too long. It was Tariq that broke the silence.

"Yeah, it looks like Hans Linnerman was a little annoyed with us for destroying Nightingale." Tariq yawned as he picked up yet another can of red bull.

"Exactly" Malcolm interjected "It seems he had planned on going through with a deal with some of the planet's less than savoury arms dealers. He was funding a drug running business in Cyprus, Malta and the Middle East in return for making a rather healthy profit from some corrupt gang and militia leaders" He briefly caught Ruth's eye as she glared at the note paper in front of her.

"Andrew Lawrence found out about it and threatened to expose Linnerman PLC for the charade it was. That made him a target. Ruth and I were targeted by shear bad luck." Ros folded her arms across her chest as Harry nodded.

"Thank you everyone" He pushed his chair back as he dismissed the team.

"See you Monday" Zoe yawned as Zaf ushered her towards the door. She smiled as she felt his hand in the small of her back. The majority of the team had left muttering tired goodbyes as Ros hung back. Lucas smiled and nodded as she pulled the cream envelope out of her pocket. Ruth was shoving papers back in to the appropriate folders, still a little quiet and shaky as Harry watched his Section Chief approach.

"Ros?" He watched as she dropped the envelope on the table.

"I'm going. I just wanted to give you two this" She pushed the envelope towards the centre of the table. Ruth smiled; she knew a wedding invitation when she saw one. Harry frowned. He had no idea what Ruth had seen that he didn't.

"A month from today" Ros clarified "Family and friends only"

Ruth picked up the envelope and nodded. "We'll be there. Family and friends?" Ruth knew Ros hadn't spoken to her family until the time her brother had pulled a gun on her.

"Yeah, Section D, Carrie and the kids" Ros frowned. "As far as I'm concerned that's all the family I need" Harry smiled slightly.

"So, are you and Lucas ever going to send those permission to socialise forms in?" He tried to hide his smile. He knew Lucas was waiting outside the Briefing Room.

"I think the fact I had a kid by him kind of negates the need for a form Harry" Ros tried to give him her best death glare. "Anyway did either of you two put a form in?" She raised her eyebrows as Ruth nodded. Ros laughed as she left the room. It had been a long night and she was glad to be going home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth woke to find herself alone in the bedroom. She cursed; Harry had always been a morning person. She wasn't. Without checking the time she rolled over in bed and buried her face in the pillow. It was Sunday. They hadn't got home until the sun was coming up and she had no intention of climbing out of bed yet.

"Ruth?" Harry padded across the room as Fidget jumped off the bed before he got told off. He laughed at the sight of his wife buried in a mound of duvets. Less than 24 hours ago he had been scared he'd be a widower by now, instead the sight of a tired and mussed up Ruth made him laugh.

"Wot?" the muffled sound of her voice escaped the duvet as Harry returned to the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"How do you feel about going away for a few days?" He laughed as she mumbled something in to the duvet.

"After the last time?" She pushed the duvet away from herself as she sat up.

"Lightening doesn't strike twice" He smiled at her raised eyebrows.

"I'm not leaving here. Not again" Ruth yelped as Harry pulled her to him.

"Sounds like the best idea you've had in a long time!" He chuckled as Ruth slapped his arm.

"Impossible man" She laughed as Harry kissed her.

**author's note. Do I write the wedding? What do you think? May add an epilogue to this. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
